


Chasing the Elusive

by specialguest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Worship, Counter Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialguest/pseuds/specialguest
Summary: Now that he is older, the nightmares aren’t as scary anymore to him. He just wishes the dreams would let him see the face of the boy who went against his own pack to save him all those years ago. That kind of betrayal usually would've cost anyone their life, butno, he’s still alive,or at least the puissant feeling that burns in his heart whenever he thinks of the faceless boy tells him so.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 48
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

It's just another nightmare, he knows. Yet, he can't shake off the excruciating fear that rattles his senses.

In addition to that, there's also pain. All over his weak, injured body. His throat is dry, tasting sourly, like blood. And that's when realization alights his surroundings, also stinking like blood. His own blood, for that matter, confirmation coming as he stares down his small hands and frail legs.

Extracting his claws or howling for help won't be an option when his body is so used and spent like that, so he just lies against the damp rocks underneath his body and sobs.

"Water… please." He struggles his pleas into the darkness and the coldness. His voice comes raw, strangled.

Those pleads are not going to be responded, or even heard whatsoever. Still, Kakashi forces his throat once more. "Someone… Save me!"

He will die here, alone and scared, but he won't die without trying and fighting for just another second of life, even though his was short and worthless.

Desperation curls up inside him and clings to his ribs, settling uncomfortably in his chest. He doesn’t doubt the feeling is here to stay, reminding him of its existence every time he opens his mouth for another ragged breath.

Distantly, Kakashi hears voices from behind the door, coupled with heavy footsteps approaching slowly, unbothered.

It's them again.

With eyes widened and harsh, his hands tremble at his sides and he jams his fist into his mouth to stifle the screams. He hears it coming; the soft susurration, like a threatening whisper. A sound that encapsulates inside his cocoon of despair and hopelessness.

He probably isn't going to make it out alive. His legs are frozen into place, so he sits down and drags himself weakly towards the edge of the room, gasping and choking.

"Grandpa, can I see him now?" There's a young voice, sounding curious and excited, perhaps. Kakashi can't really tell, too worked up on his own feelings.

"Not now, kid. He's in a poor condition. We'll toughen him up first, and then later you can meet your new servant." This voice rings louder, stronger, scarier.

Kakashi quickly recognizes as the voice of his torturer, and his heart suddenly pumps and beats fast as if trying to escape.

"Servant? But I just want to play with him…" the boy mumbles unpleasantly.

"Well, you can do that. You can do anything you want to him. He'll be yours, after all. We've got him for you."

Resignedly, the boy settles. "Okay, Grandpa."

And then they're gone, just like that, giving Kakashi a little room to breathe in relief.

Even though no one comes to abuse him, that night, Kakashi cries himself to sleep. He already hates his future master.

Time passes slowly. Kakashi stays hidden within the darkness, feeling every beat of his heart pounding on the cold stone he lays upon. The cold room is as quiet as it is dark, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse throbbing in her ears and the rumbling of his starved stomach. He hasn't been fed in days. Suddenly, the serenity of silence surrenders to the deathly sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, as the door opposite him is slowly prised open. A narrow stream of light gracefully meanders through the room, and a shadow quickly follows.

God, he is scared.

Kakashi holds his breath, daring not to make a sound. Each second seems to last an eternity as he sits perfectly still listening to the footsteps of the intruder, which has muted the pounding of his pulse.

His hands tremble and his eyes water as he waits for the strike. His body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down his neck. His breath quickens as he hears the creaking of the door and Kakashi gets more and more terrified.

Suddenly, everything is silent and behind the door is just darkness. Once he sees that there's nothing there, his tense body relaxes. This is what facing your death feels like, probably.

However, there's a presence lingering around, Kakashi's weakened senses can somewhat feel it. Oddly, the presence makes Kakashi feel hope. Only if just a little. He'll hold on to any he's got left.

"Hey, you up?"

It's the boy's voice. His master. Scraped knees drag against the stone floor as Kakashi rushes to the bars that separate him from the other. He grips at the bars and twists them, as hard as he can as he speaks.

"Who- who are you? Let me out of here!"

"Shhh!!" The boy sounds closer now, and Kakashi can tell he's worried too, slightly scared. "It's okay. I'm here to help. I brought some food."

From the cloud of shadows, a hand offers him a plate full with bread and some fresh fruits. There's even some jelly beans in there too. Immediately, Kakashi's stomach grumbles louder as he inhales the delicious scent of food, and he makes a painful sound as though he's once again being tortured. And maybe he is truthfully being now.

"It's okay, you can eat." The boy assures him quietly.

Kakashi is hesitating. He can't really see the boy's face under the dark, but his voice sounds amicable. Almost pitying him as well.

Surrendering completely, Kakashi rips the plate away from the other's hands and wolfs down the food. Impatiently, angrily, he barely chews properly or even lets the taste sit on his tongue before swallowing. Humming delightedly, Kakashi keeps stuffing his face until he chokes on a chunk of bread clogging up his throat. The boy is quick to hand him a glass of water that Kakashi accepts without skepticism this time.

"I'm not supposed to be here yet, but I wanted to see you."

Appalled, Kakashi blinks up at him, streams of water dripping down his chin.

"Can you let me out? Please?" he asks, wiping his face with the back of his hand. His instincts are telling him he should trust this boy, who has offered him food and water when he thought everyone else had just given up on his existence.

He thinks maybe he can even live as this boy's servant, get used to it with time. If food can be delivered sometimes, maybe he shouldn't loathe the boy so much.

Remaining in the shadows, the boy says mournfully, "Not now. I can't. I'm sorry."

Kakashi's shoulder slump, the sudden urge to cry stinging the corner of his eyes. "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I'm scared." Hugging his knees to his chest, another sob rips through his throat. With his belly full and senses recharged, the tragic reality has knocked his consciousness.

He's running out of time.

"You have to be strong. It's going to be alright. Just hold on a little bit. Once they release you, I'll make sure no one will harm you." The boy reassures again, Kakashi can see, though forcing his vision through darkness, a hand wrapping over his own against the cold metal bars of his cage.

It sends sparks down Kakashi's spine, leaving him gasping in awe. The young Alpha isn't too tall yet, his hand soft and small to the touch. Kakashi wonders if he's the same age as him.

Then a heavy, deadly sound surges behind the door. More footsteps. Many of them. Dread hammers in Kakashi's chest like a sickening surprise, and he tightens his hand around the young Alpha's. "Please, I don't want them to hurt me anymore."

The boy's hand turns cold, shaky. He's frightened too.

"They're coming. I need to go."

"Please, don't leave me." Kakashi's breathing becomes erratic, deep, then shallow.

Kakashi fights the feeling of hopelessness as his body craves to be free or shut down entirely.

"I'll be back again later. I'll bring you some of my games." The boy promises with gentleness laced in his voice, and just like a spell, Kakashi lets go of his hand, feels hope flooding his insides again.

He trusts this Alpha.

"You're mine now. I will protect you," the Alpha tells him as the scent of perturbation invades the room. Then he leaves, fades into the darkness, soundlessly.

Left alone, he can hear _their_ laugh, a cruel, cold cackle that freezes him in his spot and drains all hope, dreams and feelings from within him, replacing them with a feeling of despair, and most of all, fear. Its claws cut through his body and wrap around his brain.

Eyes screwed shut, Kakashi can only hear as they step foot inside the room and saunter up to his cage. He does not desire to see their eyes again. Flashing in a red, daunting shade. Salty tears spill over onto his cheeks leaving a tight, dry feeling. A monster's paw wraps around his throat and he screams, straining his vocal chords but not a sound comes out. Still he screams, hoping someone would hear. The boy, precisely.

As the suffocating heat from the fully turned Alphas crowd him, Kakashi screams and screams and screams.

Although the boy doesn't seem to hear him, Kakashi is quite sure he can hear the other's wailings in the distance, apologizing.

He wakes up with the sound of the boy's voice again, chiming outside the door. "Grandpa, it's enough. Please, don't hurt him anymore." His voice sounds broken, wretched.

"He's weak. If you want him, he'll have to be stronger. We will mold him for you." A deeper voice bellows, and Kakashi flinches with the sound of it, reviving the soreness all over his tattered body.

"I can do that on my own. Just please, stop torturing him. I don't care if he's strong or not, just set him free." The boy insists, voice raising to match his grandfather's in tone.

"You sound weak too, just like him. No grandson of mine will act this way and go against my sayings. You're disobeying me, kid."

"I am not. I am literally begging."

"Begging? An Alpha, begging? For a mere Omega?" 

There's an abrupt sound of a slap hitting sharply against bone and skin, and Kakashi startles with it, feeling his own face tingle with pain, so real that brings his hand to touch the side of his face, over his cheek, where he could swear the skin just split open and spilled blood. There's nothing, still a tear is shed due to the ache.

"We’ve done this for you, ungrateful child. If you think he's suffering, that's your fault only."

Affliction is written all over Kakashi, he oozes it, yet he doesn't hear the boy utter any cries. He holds himself silent to his grandfather's beratings.

"You disgust me."

"I'm sorry, grandpa." It's all he says, acquiescently.

"You're grounded. And just for that, you will watch him getting his ass beaten up tonight."

"No, please. Please, don't do that." If the boy wasn't crying before, he clearly is now. Just like Kakashi.

"Maybe you can even join us too this time. You'll have to get used to punishing him anyway. Then I can even release him for you."

All he hears as a response is the sound of the boy's weeping, defeatedly. So Kakashi cries for him as well.

He's shaken awake suddenly, apprehensive hands grabbing him and pulling him up.

"Wake up! They're coming!"

Disoriented, Kakashi's first thought is to try to take a look at the boy's face, and check if he looks as beautiful as he sounds. "What? What's happening?"

"I'm setting you free. You need to run. Now!" The boy alerts, urging him out of the cage in a haste. Kakashi's feeble legs are slow to follow, and his mind is set in one thing only.

"I can't. What about you?" He turns, reaching out for the Alpha's hand, and there it is. That feeling of safety and hope. Kakashi wants to keep holding on to it, take it with him whenever he goes, but life isn't coursing according to his wishes.

"I can fight them. Just go." He lets go of Kakashi's hand, shattering all expectations.

"Not without you." Kakashi persists, clings into the other's warm frame, gambling with his luck. "I have no place to go."

Freedom is awaiting just outside that door, but he finds himself wanting to stand by the Alpha's side and fight with him, even knowing he's unable even to lift a finger. He's got nothing to lose anyway, beside the feeling that there's a strong connection between them.

Much to his relief, the Alpha wraps his arms around Kakashi's shoulder and hugs him briefly, yet tightly. Enough to give him strength.

In that moment, both step towards the light, and Kakashi swallows spiritedly, wanting to catch a glimpse. All he sees is the boy's eyes flashing a crimson red, the eyes of an Alpha. "Run and hide. I will find you."

"Do you promise?"

"I said I would protect you, didn't I?"

Kakashi nods, lets himself smile for the first time in weeks, and unexplainably feels the other's smile lacing with his own in the darkness. "I will wait for you."

Then, it's all a chain of rushed moments. Kakashi jumps over a window and lands with the wounded sole of his feet onto soft grass. His muscles are frozen in place but filled with such a tingling pressure that he wants to run until his body is empty.

He just doesn't know if he can make it in this poor condition. The night looms high in the sky, but even the darkness of it is not like the one inside the dungeon that he grew so dependent on, so his eyes ache as his vision adjusts to the moonlights lighting up the grand forest stretching up ahead.

Slowly, like a conscious choice, his legs explode into violent motion. Kakashi runs through the forest, leaving behind the sound of battle, bones cracking and feral growls.

Everything in the forest seems to be hidden. Even the stars and moon cower behind a dense layer of clouds, giving the air that tincture that associates with the world before a storm. His ears become sharper and his mind paranoid, every snap of a twig is a predator.

For each aroma, his brain jumps to the most fearsome things it could be and his body prepares for flight, fright or freeze. For the most part, he just freezes, as running will give his position away and he's not much of a fighter. 

He finds the first cavern deep in the forest, its insides not much different from the dungeon, but nature is alight to keep him alive. Tiredly, he stumbles into its confins, just another type of darkness to get used to. All he can do is wait while the blackness comes and pray that the dawn is not far behind. So, he sits on the damp ground, feeling the frigid water seep into his ripped, dirty pants. With hands resting in the soil and his back to an oak, he remains, waiting, breathing.

Before drifting off, his thoughts still wander to the boy, and he prays with all his faith left, that he'll be safe. That they can one day meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

He stays hidden within the darkness of the night, amongst the trees, until morning breaks through.

There's someone near. Approaching. Lurking.

And it's not him. His Alpha. Kakashi knows it.

His heart throbs in panic as he stands up against the cold, wet wood and the rustling draws closer. The sky is hidden above the canopy of the trees, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse thrumming in his ears.

Hyperventilating, he tries to avoid making a sound. Each second seems to play on forever, as he stands perfectly still listening to the footsteps of his likely murderer.

He's healed just enough to bring out his claws, though not enough to turn completely. Those will have to do, then, he thinks, as his claws sprout from his nails and he hisses in discomfort, still too weak.

The paralyzing hurt spreads through his body like icy, liquid metal. He clenches his fists as he hesitantly takes each step. He notices his feet tremble. His legs twitch, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down that damp, shadowed trail.

His body wants to keep running fast for the safety of the hills, but instead he remains in place, crouching low to a fighting position.

He can taste saliva thickening in his throat and beads of sweat trickling down his brow. This will probably be his last fight, but he will die fighting.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here to help you," a gentle voice speaks from behind the bushes, unrecognizable to Kakashi's ears. He snarls towards the voice, but halts once he sees a young man with blond hair surging through the trees.

He's clean, not very tall but definitely sturdy. On top of that, Kakashi doesn't smell any threats coming from him. What leaves him aghast are the man's claws, fangs and sharp ears. An Omega. 

"I'm like you," he says carefully, hands defenseless up in the air. When the man offers a smile, Kakashi falls vanquished to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks. He lets the man come near, and allows all his guards down as the harmless man says, "I'm Minato."

*

An ominous ring startles Kakashi out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks are wet and his body is bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. Heart pounding against his chest, Kakashi trembles.

Once awake, he remembers that his nightmare is both real and worse than the fragmented reenactment his brain offers almost every night. Instead of relief on waking, he gets the trauma made fresh and raw.

He leaves his bed with the agony of his past still seeking release, so he attempts rinsing them away under the shower. It's not very effective in the end, but it's enough to make him ready to live another day anew.

It's reality now. The present, not a past full of horrors anymore. Kakashi is now a man, that much he checks in the mirror as he dresses up for the day. He now has a place he belongs to, people he's devoted to, and duties he must keep.

Leaving his dorm, Kakashi crosses the campus and, once inside the Konoha Institute, the wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience.

He manages to push past the constant stream of children and heads to the school field. Outside, the grass is damp and covered in a thin layer of frost. As he walks, his footprints are embedded, leaving a piece of him in the cold ground. His home and workplace.

"Good morning, Kakashi sensei. I'm looking forward to our session today!" Chouji greets excitedly from across the field as he jogs by, accompanied by his friends, who bow politely at Kakashi as well.

Smiling, Kakashi waves at them and says, "So am I, Chouji. You're my favorite for a reason."

The group of boys shrieks ecstatically, a common reaction whenever they're praised by the teacher. Kakashi waves them off friendly and wanders through the thick brick pillars that connect the tall rock walls into the concrete sidewalks.

Kakashi walks past the reception hall without introductions needed other than a simple greeting to Uzuki Yugao, Minato’s secretary, and she permits his entrance easily.

Behind the desk, Minato beams upon his unannounced, but never unpleasant presence.

"Hello, Kakashi. You're early for the meeting, that's impressive." Minato beckons him over to take a seat with a warm grin. "And you look terrible."

"Thanks," Kakashi deadpans as he accommodates himself in the chair across his former mentor.

Confronted with rapt silence, Minato frowns, nose scrunching up slightly as he catches on the scent of Kakashi's uneasiness.

"What's wrong? Want to talk about it?"

Minato knows, he just always knows. He's a crucial part of the story, honestly. Kakashi's nightmare always came to an end at Minato's appearance, which was the exact point Kakashi can confidently say was his renaissance. After his rescue, Kakashi's life has no longer been worthy of nightmares.

"I can't sleep lately." Kakashi reveals dispiritedly, running a hand through his hair. "I've been having those nightmares again."

Despite not being a surprise to Minato, the older man leans closer, elbows resting atop the desk and eyes observing Kakashi intently, evaluating just how harmful the effects could be this time. "They're back… Do you want to book some therapy sessions with Genma again?" He suggests, tranquil expression not matching the graviness of his voice.

"I don't know. Not yet. If they keep happening then I might. I think I'm good for now."

That's a lie, they both know that, but it's best to leave it this way for the time being, Kakashi concludes. Surely, the nightmares will keep happening, but truth be told, he's gotten quite used to them now.

"Let me know if you need anything. You are one of our best teachers. We need you strong and up," Minato says, a smile returning to his features.

"I just…" Kakashi breathes, leg bouncing queasily. "I can't help wondering. Why can't I just get over it? Why do I keep dreaming of that? It's been years."

"It's normal. It was a very traumatic experience you went through at such a young age. You might never move on from that." Minato explains, calm as ever, even though that's around the millionth time he recites such a console to Kakashi.

"What doesn't make sense is, the memories aren't even scary to me anymore. But the boy… The one who saved me..." _The one who made promises,_ Kakashi's mind completes. "I never saw his face, I can't ever see his face in those dreams, and yet…"

Sometimes he wonders if it was all just a trick from his mind, seeking comfort and making up scenarios of a heroic figure coming to rescue him. It wasn't though. He knows it was real. He can still remember the way the young Alpha made him feel. The feelings have never once faded, ingrained in his soul.

Words never seem suitable enough to describe it. "I can't explain. I feel tied to him. I wonder if he's still around."

_He must be. I can feel it._

"He went against his own pack by himself to save you. I don't think he's around anymore to tell the story." Minato's sincerity twists right at Kakashi's wounds, but still his insistence prevails.

"Then why? Why do I still feel him? Why do I miss him?"

When he glances up at Minato, he finds the other's blue eyes looking at him pitifully, bathing Kakashi with compassion.

"He did save your life. Your inner wolf must feel thankful ever since. It's a natural response from us."

"Do you think he was my… my wolf mate?" His chest tightens with the hypothesis, and his inner wolf howls _yeah yeah, he was,_ but Kakashi shoves the voice aside and focuses on his surroundings instead. Reality. Present. He must hold on to those now.

"Well, if he was, then I strongly suggest you try your best and move on. Your chances of finding him again are close to none."

A soft knock on the door interrupts whatever argument Kakashi could spit, and he turns to look at Yugao's head peeking from behind the door.

"Excuse me, sir. The meeting starts in five. All the members are now gathered at the conference room."

"We're on our way, thank you." Minato dismisses her solicitously as he starts gathering his necessary material for the meeting. "We should continue this one later. I'll invite Genma as well."

"Thanks, sensei."

Debate scheduled to occur later, Kakashi follows Minato through the corridor towards the meeting room. Around the long mahogany table, many teachers have taken their respective spots. Kakashi notices Shizune and Genma are strangely missing, but Kushina stands at the head of the table as usual, so he supposes the situation isn't too urgent.

Unluckily, across Kakashi's seat sits no one other than intolerable Uchiha Obito, with his dull expression and cold piercing eyes. Kakashi huffs quietly as they glare momentarily at each other. If only he could jump over that table and smack the hell out of Obito's stupid face, he would definitely do it without satisfactory reasons whatsoever. That face just deserves to be punched repeatedly. That's all.

"He looks insanely good today, doesn't he?" Minato pipes in, tone rich in innuendo.

"Who?"

"Obito, obviously."

Kakashi scoffs indignantly.

"I agree!" Izumo chimes in loudly, toothy grin stretching from one ear to the other. “Even with those scars on his face, he’s still, like, the hottest teacher here? How does he do that?”

Kakashi rolls his eyes, grunts under his breath. "I honestly don't see the appeal." It's always the same frenzy whenever this guy is around and Kakashi honestly can't stand such stupidity.

"That's because you don't want to. He isn't snatching your title of hottest teacher, though. I'd say it's a fair tie." Minato elbows him playfully, eyebrows arching up tauntingly.

"Keep the rivalry. The tension makes it even hotter." Izumo counters, smirking and Kakashi shushes them both, irritated.

"Shut up, the meeting is starting."

At the head of the table, Minato saunters up next to Kushina, who steps aside in order to give him heed, and the whole room soon grows silent.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen from Konoha Institute. Today we have a very important matter in our hands." Minato begins sternly, his strong but solemn voice reaching every corner of the room. Behind him, the lights dim and a large led screen lights on, displaying pictures of an unfamiliar boy.

"This is Rock Lee. A young Omega we have found lost in the woods and brought in to the institute."

The pictures on the screen flick to a set of different ones. The boy looks injured, scared and dehydrated, on the verge of passing out as he avoids whatever camera they used to register those photos of him.

Immediately, Kakashi's heart clenches in response. He feels sorry for the boy and whatever misfortune that brought him to his current state. Somehow, it elicits old memories from Kakashi's own past. It's almost like looking at a time travel mirror.

"He was in critical condition, severely injured and wouldn't stop crying. Shizune has taken him to the infirmary and he is as of now healing slowly."

Beside Kakashi, Aoba starts mindlessly tapping on the surface of the table, dull eyes staring deeply at the screen behind the lenses of his glasses. He remains quiet, but judging by the slow narrow of his eyes, he's probably got opposed opinions.

"Now, this isn't news for any of you for this being our most important duty here at Konoha. Rescuing omegas and taking them in. However, we highly suspect Lee has escaped from a pack of Alphas. That's why we need to be extra careful from now on until we rid the boy from any ties and traces with said Alphas."

There's a brief raise of concerned mutterings discussing the situation, and Aoba's ministrations hits harder on the table. Obito keeps quiet as always, not that Kakashi is looking or even curious for all cares.

"We advise you all to strengthen surveillance and be ready at all seconds," Minato speaks over the commotion.

Alphas. Just like the ones who once captured Kakashi and made his life a living hell for days. He can't deny he relates to this boy in so many ways.

"I have one question?" Izumo chimes, deep voice drawing all attention. "Are we really going to risk everything for this boy who just showed up out of nowhere? What if he's a snitch?"

Silence waves around, and a tension suddenly grows in the room. Questioning Minato's discretion is considerably outrageous.

Aoba's hand finally stops, and he shares a look with Izumo, as if agreeing, or reading each other's minds maybe. Kakashi feels like a trespasser sitting between them.

"I'm impressed you're still questioning how we work, Izumo." Minato responds bluntly. "Here at Konoha Institute we preach the idea of equality. There is no higher or lower than us. We are one. Unfortunately, the world out there doesn't think like that. No one is willing to respect an Omega's existence."

"I already know all of that, but still I don't think we should be putting all we have and fought for to protect this kid we don't even know is worthy. Not without making them prove loyalty first."

Some Omegas around the table fidget uncomfortably, others eagerly for the debate that's about to ensue. Not Obito, who sits motionless, unimpressed. Quaint as ever.

Not that Kakashi cares.

"Izumo, do you know how many Omegas are being tortured and used as slaves by Alphas? Why do you think humans only accept Alphas to interact with their people and live in their world, but they despise Omegas so much?" Minato questions, folding his arms over his chest.

"Us Omegas have no choice but to embrace any sort of help that greets us. So we must stand together as one to show this boy he has now a place he belongs to. That he is safe. That being an Omega is not a curse. He has a chance of having a stable life like all of you have got." Kushina continues, adding her own opinion over the matter. She speaks boldly and confidently, so much that all others nod at her speech, showing support or admiral and all in between.

Except Obito. But Kakashi isn't looking.

Izumo downs his guard, sulks as he sits back but keeps himself from intruding further. Aoba shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Can I count on you to settle him in and make him part of us?" Minato says, eyes darting across the entirety of the room, waiting response.

"Yes!" The room booms in unison. Some with vigour, others apathetic. Obito's the only one quiet.

"If any of you has anything else to say or debate, I am all ears. Your criticism is always welcomed by us."

The room keeps mum, but Kakashi still hears fairly, the low grunt coming from Aoba.

"Alright, you're dismissed for now. Should I need anyone's assistance I will get in touch."

One by one, the members of the teacher's council excuse themselves and make their way out, taking with them all emotion and agitation from the meeting. Aoba leaves, whispering discreetly with Izumo, and Minato tags close behind them.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito. Can you stay for a minute for a word with me?" Minato requests just when Kakashi is about to step through the door, and in all other states of affairs, he would stay and chatter gladly. 

But not when Uchiha Obito is involved in the equation. He's already fuming when he walks up to Minato, ignoring completely Obito's existence in the room. 

"I need the two of you to work together on this. I need you to train the boy and make him one of our best students. I believe he has the potential for that."

"Are you serious?" Kakashi splutters, disgruntled. That is by far the last thing he expected Minato would ask.

"Look, I know the two of you aren't the best of friends and I'm not expecting you to start a brotherhood with this, but I sincerely hope you can work something out and cooperate. Can you do that?"

Obito pinches the long bridge of his nose, then crosses his arms fretfully. He glares once again at Kakashi, but doesn't offer a reply nonetheless.

"For the boy, and for the academy, I should do my best," Kakashi replies instead, after cursing all profanities he's capable of in his mind. It's not Obito's insufferable existence that's going to stop him from doing what's right, from doing his job.

Give it one week, or maybe two. Kakashi can definitively survive long enough if he ignores Obito as much as he can. He'll focus on the boy, the boy only.

After a stretch of seconds, Obito finally utters "Yeah…" and that's about all they'll hear from him, apparently.

Minato seems content with the result, and he claps his hands together as his cheeks bloat in a grin.

"With you being our best teacher at fighting strategies, and Obito being capable of full control over emotions and strength, I'm sure you can train the boy better than anyone and in record time."

Seeing the big picture, Kakashi sighs and shrugs. "You can count on us, sensei."

"Wonderful. I have assigned a roommate to Lee already. You can go ahead and meet him at the infirmary. He's looking forward to meeting you." Minato instructs, then Kushina shows up by the door, and Minato bids his goodbyes happily.

"I have to get going now. Give me a report on the boy later!"

It's quiet, too quiet once Minato leaves. Except for Kakashi's thoughts. It's just Obito and him now. Maybe now if he socked Obito in the eye or broke his perfect nose, he could get away with it.

Obviously, he's stronger than Obito.

"Look, we're going to help this kid, and that's all. Don't expect me to get all friendly with you." He finds himself speaking all of a sudden, a few steps separating them only. Obito just stares, doesn't even budge. Kakashi's hand itches for a blow. "You don't like me, I don't like you. And it's going to remain like this." He finishes, tone all grueling. If Obito doesn't show any reaction to this, Kakashi will finally have an excuse to hurt him.

"I'm surprised such thought has even crossed your mind." It's what he says, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smirk. Kakashi's stomach twists in what's probably disgust and hatred. It's the first time he sees the other smirking like that. Directly at him.

"I'm just making myself clear," he says, fists clenched at his sides to prevent his claws from extracting.

"Got it. I'm glad we're on the same page." Intentionally, Obito bumps his ridiculously broad shoulder against Kakashi's as he walks past him, shoving him aside more forcefully than Kakashi expected. He staggers back, but keeps his feet balanced to maintain his stance.

He wishes he could say the same about his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

At the infirmary, Shizune receives them with worn out eyes, disheveled hair and ripped clothes. A scratch inflicted on her neck is still in the process of healing, and Kakashi wonders how agitated and frightened Lee must be at that moment, suddenly faced with new faces, a new place. By experience, Kakashi can tell it's too much of an overwhelming change to sustain.

"Hey, Shizune. How's he doing?"

"His body is healing slowly, but he's been recovering quite well. Go easy on him, though. He might still be in shock and a little vulnerable." Shizune depicts, wiping her hand with a washcloth.

"Is he giving you this much trouble?" Kakashi nudges her playfully at the shoulder, which causes a faint smile to form on the doctor's lips.

"I'm used to this. Go on, he's waiting for you." Shizune urges, nodding casually at Obito as he stands quietly behind Kakashi, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

Inside, Lee sits by the edge of the bed, knees to his chest and head hanging low. The scrapes inked on his skinny long legs are still somewhat visible, though they're fading by the minute. The boy doesn't move upon their entrance, but his muscles tense.

Slowly and carefully, Kakashi approaches the bed while Obito stays put at the door, just observing. Not being much of a talker, it's better if he sits this one out after all.

"Hi, Lee. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new instructor. How have you been?"

All Lee provides him is silence. 

"This is Uchiha Obito, he'll also be your new instructor. We're going to spend a lot of time together."

Still no reaction from the boy. Kakashi takes a breath, concealing his rising frustrations.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk right now. You can come to us whenever you feel like."

More silence. Kakashi purses his lips.

"Our training sessions are scheduled to start tomorrow morning. Is that alright? Do you think you're ready?"

Lee sniffs, eyes peeking at Kakashi from between his knees. Furrowing his brow, he raises his head slightly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"What?"

"Please, don't hurt me. I will do anything for you, just please don't touch me. I can't stand it anymore." A chain of sobs suddenly break through his throat and Kakashi finds himself at a loss for words. Bad memories cut loose their chains and invade his confidence, eroding the person he has built since those dark days, impeding the words to get out of his mouth and console the boy.

"Listen, Lee,” Obito's voice comes through, pulling Kakashi back to the matter. “You're safe now. You're part of our family. Nobody is going to touch you anymore. I am here to protect you." He stands closer now, his sudden proximity making Kakashi a little jittery inside.

That's how much he destests him. 

"Will you not… force me to do… things?" Lee questions, voice low and faltering in trepidation.

Again, Kakashi relates pitifully to the boy.

"No, never. You don't have to be afraid of anything. You're going to be loved and respected here." Obito drops a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder, squeezes it firmly as he gazes into his eyes reassuringly. Such gesture brings more tears to spill out of Lee's eyes, and he loses all reluctance and allows himself to release all his sorrow into Obito's shoulder, engulfing him into a tight hug.

He's not sure if it's Obito's words, his genuineness, or just his compelling presence, but something there helped Lee to let go of his fears.

So Kakashi watches in awe.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Lee chants against Obito's chest, voice muffled by the other's secure embrace. Obito strokes the kid's head gently, letting the boy sniff all around his collarbones.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine."

"You’re my instructor? Do I call you Sensei?" Lee blinks up timidly at him, rubbing at his eyes with the balls of his palms.

"Yeah, that’s what the other kids call us."

"Okay, Obito sensei. Kakashi sensei. I'm ready to start our training tomorrow," Lee says dauntlessly, rolling his shoulders and straightening up his posture. Obito chuckles, patting the boy's back approvingly.

Kakashi also forces a smile, but overall, he feels useless. He was of little or no help for the situation at all.

"Alright, guys. That was lovely, but he needs to rest now in order to be ready tomorrow. His roommate will be here soon to fetch him." Shizune announces, returning with combed hair and a new intact shirt under her white scrubs. 

Lee remains attached to Obito for a little longer, demands a hug from Kakashi as well, but it's awkward and Lee complains he doesn't smell as good as Obito. In the end, things seem to be taking a better route than predicted, all thanks to Obito and his miraculous tactics.

Kakashi can't deny the bitter feeling of inferiority that crawls inside him.

*

Contrary to expectancy, the first day of training is a disaster. At the first instructions, Lee bursts out crying, and at the first blow, he has a fit of anger, wolfs out and attacks his instructors, untamed. The kid is way too strong for his age, it takes them both to defeat and restrain him.

Against all odds, they manage to drag him over to Shizune's clinic, with Lee passed out, plastered over Obito's back as he carries him up ahead the aisle.

Obito and Kakashi barely communicate on their way there, but they seem to work out just fine together to take care of Lee when he needs the most.

Walking back from Shizune's clinic, Obito sighs, fingers pressing at his temples.

"This is going to take longer than I thought. The boy is completely out of shape."

Kakashi snorts, following close behind. "Maybe you shouldn't have plunged at him like that. He's fragile right now, he's in no condition to fight."

"I didn't see you attempting anything efficient." Obito fires back, tone unamused.

"His damage is worse on the inside than on the outside. We need to work on that first, earn his trust. And that might be our most difficult obstacle."

At that statement, Obito halts his steps and turns around to stab daggers at Kakashi with his predatory gaze. For a second, Kakashi feels like backing down and averting his eyes, but an impulse for challenge makes him stare right back, face to face with his rival.

"You seem quite worried about the boy," remarks Obito, gaze still vehement on Kakashi.

"I am, of course." Kakashi admits, truthfully. "His story is too…" He pauses, thinking back to his own story. The similarity of it all. "I've seen it too many times. It doesn't tend to end well." Is what he says at last, eyes staring off over Obito's head. Looking at his face is just too difficult right now. Too alluring to let slip facts that should be left unsaid.

Obito stares at him as if he wants to say something, eyes softening and glistening with something like empathy, his mouth moves for a second, but he quickly shakes off the words. His expression hardens once again. "Well, I'm not here to sweet talk the kid. I'll leave that part to you."

"You should try it again. It seemed to work the first time."

Obito huffs. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know. I've got it."

They part ways wordlessly, but in the depths of Kakashi's mind, he's shouting out many of the words he's bottled up, just waiting to be broken free.

*

"Why do I need to be trained again? Can I just go play outside with the others?" Lee grouches, pout high on his lips.

It took him three days of meditation sessions with Genma to be deemed suitable to start actual training. Kakashi and Obito had no choice but to join those sessions, which Kakashi disliked to a certain extent as much as Obito adapted easily.

"Of course you can. After you finish your training for the day," Kakashi tells him, and Lee whines again.

"Think of it as your daily activity. You'll be allowed to go play with the other kids once you complete your training." Obito finishes, and Lee grumbles quietly under his breath.

"Do I succeed when I beat your asses?"

Obito and Kakashi share an impressive look. Lee is a peculiar child.

"There's no succeeding at it. You just need to come and attend your training sessions." Explains Kakashi. "The boys can play outside because they have full control of their powers. You need to master that in order to join them in other activities."

"I thought I was part of the 'family'" Lee rolls his eyes impassively. Kakashi exhales, weighing his limits and measuring his words.

"You are. But like all families, we have rules. A few days ago you turned because you got startled by Obito. That can't keep happening."

Frowning, Lee looks outside the window, where his friends are playing leisurely under the warm breeze of a sunny day. "Okay. Train me, then."

Kakashi and Obito nod at each other curtly. That was one step closer to success.

Obito then takes one stride ahead, to the center of the training room, to initiate his lecture.

"The first step is having full control of your wolf, keep it in until strictly necessary to let out."

Unresponsively, Lee sizes him up with a dubious look. "Isn't it dangerous if I keep him locked in for too long?"

"We have classes twice a week where you can turn. But only for those who can keep human consciousness while turned."

"Okay, teach me that." Lee shifts closer, mimics his instructor's position. Legs apart and erect posture, hands at the sides and chin up. All the while, Kakashi watches in amusement as they just stare at each other.

"Be patient. It takes a while. First you need to keep track of your breathing. Always. Like a token." Obito leads, voice lowering mildly.

"Always? Is that even possible?"

"Close your eyes. Take deep, slow breaths."

Obito proceeds without breaking character, eyes fluttering shut and breathing leveling. Lee quickly copies him, and Kakashi's mind disconnects entirely.

Being a wolf, it is common to lash out and initiate all kinds of unnecessary brawls. But not once he's seen Obito acting it up. He's always in control, actions never unregulated and emotions tremendously at bay. It is both admirable and abrasive to Kakashi.

He's a master whereas Kakashi just simply won't fit in. Sometimes he wishes Obito would raise his voice at him, use his force against him, just to give him reasons to retaliate.

So Kakashi watches enraptured as he mentally chooses his targeted spots on Obito's insanely attractive frame. His fist would definitely aim at his face, break his nose and maybe split his lips open. He'd also wrap his hands around Obito's thick, long neck and choke his life away from him. Scratch all the expanse of his muscular torso, down his arms, even his legs. Such ludicrous legs.

"With time, you'll learn how to keep your breathing at bay at every second." Obito's voice meanders in his head again, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Is that why you don't turn?"

Obito's eyes slowly pry open, and Kakashi freezes.

Despite no one ever witnessing Obito's wolf form, the story has spread around the Institute like a groundless rumour, one that no one's ever dared mentioning in front of Obito.

"That's what I've heard," Lee says nonchalantly. "They said you can't let your wolf out. Is it willingly or do you have, like some kind of problem?"

"Some kind of problem, I guess," expressionless, Obito answers.

Lee, for that matter, either doesn't get the memo, or just really wants to purposely enrage Obito.

"Alphas are the ones who can regularly turn into full wolves, betas do it on the full moons but they can't control it and are rather small. Omegas only turn to half humanoids, half wolves. You can't even do that?"

"I can't. Not anymore. I've just kept the powers."

"Why?" Lee pesters. Obito doesn't yield. "Can you even be considered one of us then? Why do they say you're one of the best?"

"Lee. He won't turn. Don't try to get under his nerves." Kakashi conciliates, a hand detaining the boy by the shoulder. Lee sighs, retreating a step.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious. Everyone talks so much about him, they admire him so much."

"That's because Obito's been here for a long time. He's helped a lot of people. And he's indeed the best at power control." The words are out of Kakashi's mouth before he can even compute them. Fortuitously, those words taste right in his tongue.

Obito just stares at him, eyes nonplussed. Kakashi turns away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, sensei. My mouth has no filter. I want to be like you," Lee says, regret replacing his previous unbound mischief. Unsettled, the boy saunters up to Obito and throws his arms around him, rubbing his cheek over his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Maybe we should work on that mouth of yours, too. It's in serious need of control." Obito sneers jocularly, stroking the boy's head, and easy as that, they seem to appease to each other with no offense taken.

Kakashi watches unobtrusively the affectionate gesture shared between them, watches a tender smile reaching Obito's lips, and he thinks how that smile suits him a lot better than his constant iron gaze.

Curiosity striking, Kakashi wonders what has caused him to be so distant, so mysterious. What has molded him to be so unreachable.

Doubtlessly, Kakashi will never uncover such a riddle.

*

Assiduously, Kakashi watches Obito's every movement as they circle each other, hearing focusing on the other's levelled breathing. Readying, waiting.

"It's extremely important to keep your hearing senses focused during a battle. It can direct you to the next incoming attack." Obito coaches, as though skimming through Kakashi's mind.

In unison, they pounce ferociously at each other, arms locking over each other's head. Kakashi growls, fangs and claws wringing out, while Obito's eyes loiters heavily on him, grip never loosening.

Fighting with Obito is exceptionally genial. Sometimes, it truly feels like they can just read each other's minds, predict each next move and tactics. It feels like Kakashi's brain gears work faster and more agile when he's paired up with Obito. To sum it all up, he feels stronger. Invincible.

They have about the same level of strength, if you measure it up, and together, they become unstoppable. Budging against each other's grasp, Kakashi's veins tingle once Obito touches the skin of his bicep, and that is enough for his opponent to take advantage and attack. Smirking, Obito kicks out at Kakashi's knee and he loses balance completely, plummeting to the ground but still tugging Obito along to fall on top of him as they collide against the floor.

Air is knocked out of his lungs as Obito hooves over him, faces inches apart, and his scent invades Kakashi's senses, throwing him off entirely. Gazing into each other's eyes, Kakashi's heart starts pounding madly, what with Obito's closeness being too distracting.

Then Lee surges up and tackles Obito mercilessly to the side. Both roll around each other in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Heaving a couple of breaths back into his lungs, Kakashi rolls on his stomach and watches as Obito lands draped over Lee's back, pinning his face against the hard floor, arms locking him in a choke.

"Sensei, I surrender. Let me go!" Lee pleads, slapping at Obito's arm for dear mercy.

For the past two months, Lee has put on a lot of weight, gained sufficient strength and learned quite a load of fighting strategies. Needless to say, extra time has been spent with the boy to shape him up, so these days they meet more often than not.

"Remember, when you extract your fangs, it makes noises, too. Keep them in until you have a hold of your opponent." Obito finishes the lecture, petting Lee's head after releasing his tight grip. Lee coughs, feigning suffocation.

"You okay?" Obito asks once he helps Kakashi back to his feet. An unwelcomed blush rises up Kakashi's cheeks, and he ducks his head in an attempt to cover the hue on his face with his bangs.

"I’m good," he mumbles, eyes avoiding Obito's.

"You did great.” He hears Obito’s voice directed to Lee. “Tomorrow I'll teach you how to activate your dark sight."

"That sounds pretty cool!" Lee exclaims, hand rubbing at his sore neck, but a satisfied smile etched into his face. "I'm exhausted."

They call it a day by sprawling over the bleachers, sweaty limbs accommodating to relaxation.

"We're done for today, thankfully." Kakashi notes, flexing out his neck and rolling his shoulders. The slight burn coating his muscles relishing his whole body.

He pretends he doesn't see Obito's fervid gaze on him.

"Ah, I actually enjoy these classes now. They're fun. And I like you two. We have this bond." Lee beams, eyes closed and complacent. Another look of awe is traded between Obito and Kakashi.

"Right? I feel that too!" Kakashi agrees gleefully. Lately, the three of them have built a bond stronger than just partnership. And no one has ever questioned or resisted it. Simply as that, it just happened.

"What's your story, sensei?" Lee blurts, head turning towards Kakashi curiously "Tell me!"

Sighing, though not bothered, Kakashi sits back and bares his neck to stare up at the ceiling, as though a movie of his life is screening up there. His story is not a secret, it isn't something to be ashamed of either. It's something that has carved the man he is today.

"Well, my story is pretty much the same as yours. I was held hostage by a pack of Alphas once." He recounts, all traumas left behind. "Luckily, I had help and was set free. A few days after, Minato found me in the woods and brought me in."

Awed, Lee nods. He doesn't ask any further, or offers his condolences for his miserable past, and for that, Kakashi is beyond thankful. It takes having the same experience to obtain mutual respect, seemingly.

"What about you, Obito sensei?" He directs the question to Obito and all of a sudden, Kakashi is hit with curiosity.

Obito's brow creases, and a moment stretches as it seems like he's choosing carefully his words, deciding what's worth to be shared. Kakashi thinks he's unworthy of hearing any of it, seeing as they are more enemies than anything else, but then Obito's speaking.

"I thought I belonged somewhere, then I didn't anymore. I found the institute on my own, knocked on their door and asked to stay. Simple as that."

The memory still runs freshly in Kakashi's mind. It was a few years after his own arrival that Obito showed up. The story spread quickly like a feather blown by the spring's wind. There was a lone boy knocking on the front gate. He didn't cry nor attack. He just asked for a home, and in exchange of nothing, Minato allowed him. To this day, no one knows what arguments the solitary boy used to convince him, but soon enough he had everyone's trust at the Institute.

On that same day, Kakashi watched Minato walk the boy through the Institute's front yard. Obito looked poorly lived. Bare feet, dirty clothes and long, black hair. Their eyes met for the first time then, connecting with distaste.

It was quite a shock to be received with such indifference by a stranger, but Obito glowered and so Kakashi did it right back. Thereupon, Kakashi's interest was extinguished completely. Or so he thought.

"Wow, you've always been cool, sensei." Lee chirps and Obito shakes his head dismissively.

Story time is put to an end once a group of boys cluster together at the entrance, excited waves and indiscreet giggles being thrown around. 

"Lee! Are you done? Hurry up, let's play!" Chouji calls, a distinctive grin squeezing his eyes almost shut. Instantly overjoyed, Lee bolts upright and gestures to his friends.

"I gotta go. Let's have dinner later. Bye, sensei!" He bids goodbye joyfully, jogging towards the others and throwing one last fond glance over his shoulder at his mentors. 

"Ew, you stink. You need a shower, dude." Shikamaru grimaces, ruffling through Lee's mop of sweaty hair, and so they leave in an outburst of contingent laughter.

"He's been doing incredibly well, hasn't he?" Kakashi comments over the expanded silence. It's never uncomfortable, just naturally welcomed. Still, he thinks this is a fitting moment to boast about their work there with the boy, in a considerable record time.

"He still talks too much." Obito hands him a bottle of fresh water, and Kakashi accepts it, chuckling softly.

Upon uncapping the bottle, Kakashi chugs down the water delightfully, unconscious deep swallows working down his exposed neck. Then Obito's gaze falls on him once again, this time audaciously, almost unbearable to be received. But Kakashi never breaks eye contact, quenching his thirst explicitly, if such gesture could ever be esteemed as such.

Obito's eyes follow diligently the path of a drop of sweat running down the column of Kakashi's neck, and it burns deep inside Kakashi's skin. He ignores the foreign feeling, tries to regain his coolness, and dries his chin with the back of his hand. "Anyway. We have a meeting in twenty." He blurts, voice thankfully unswerving.

Consenting a nod, Obito rises to his full height. "Not if I don't shower first." 

It's Kakashi's turn to stare now as Obito sensually peels off his sleeveless shirt, sliding it over his head, revealing a captivating body with the motion.

All at once, Kakashi takes it all, since he might not have the chance to witness it again. Tanned skin, long torso, rigid muscles, broad shoulders— “See you later, Kakashi."

Dashingly so, Obito smirks down at him, a raw semblance of an invitation perhaps, all in all Kakashi is unable to react, he just stares, eyes utterly stunned as Obito turns and walks away, and although Kakashi has just indulged his thirst, his throat feels too dry all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heat cycle is coming soon!" Minato announces audibly back at the meeting room. And that is transparent enough, explaining Kakashi's recent uncommon reactions to Obito, of all people.

"Although we can't know for sure who might be hit by their heat cycle this semester, we must be prepared for that." Minato proceeds and the room immerses quietly in his speech.

Kakashi is pretty sure his cycle is just around the corner, presumably knocking at his door already, and he's more than ready to let it in and make itself at home.

"Why is Obito even part of this meeting? He doesn't get heats." Kakashi hears someone whispering not too far behind. Out of curiosity, he takes a glance and detects Anko and Yugao chit chatting closely.

"Maybe this year he'll accept to be someone's heat partner?" Yugao supposes with a lift of her shoulder.

"You wish. He never hooks up. I've tried."

Never? Kakashi's noisy ear twitches with interest. It is a known fact that Obito, besides not bringing his wolf form out, is also not affected by heats. Kakashi just assumed it had something to do with his abilities, but never showing any interest with people altogether, for someone as attractive as Obito, is just baffling.

Cluelessly, Kakashi wonders why he's so invested in it now. It's probably because they're now somewhat colleagues, he tells himself. That's all.

"Maybe he has a mate somewhere… I don't know. Seems unlikely he's single," Yugao mumbles and something repugnant boils suddenly inside Kakashi's stomach with the thought of Obito with someone else. A mate.

"As you might already know, the Institute is not against its members engaging in heat partnerships. We will hold a bonfire to assign consenting partners and arrange groups who prefer to spend their heat cycle in the woods in their wolf form." Minato continues before Kakashi can dwell more on his foreign thoughts.

In a sense, Kakashi has always preferred partners during his cycles. It’s easier that way. He's got a few of them, though this time, he might consider trailing to the woods. He does feel a magnificence and completion when he frees his wolf and runs mindlessly in the woods, connecting with nature.

"Obito should be banned from the institute during heat cycles. He's too much of a distraction for everybody," Minato whispers this time towards him, and Kakashi grunts, ignoring the older man purposely.

"Just remember to keep the rules. Don't impregnate our female members if you're not going to take full responsibility for the consequences. Don't cheat on your partners if you already have a mate. Don't hold orgies. Stay away from the younger members as they're still too sensitive to their first cycles. Consent is a must, always…"

Kakashi stops listening entirely, mind turning careless and eyes flitting to Obito, sitting across from him at the table. His hands are so big, and always rough when they're training. But whenever his hand brushes against Kakashi's distractedly when they are not fighting, it feels soft and warm. Like his smile, something Kakashi gets to see often lately. Sometimes it is shy, other times seductively, but most of the time it is warm, which strangely seems to suit him better than his hardened expressions Kakashi associated with him for so long. 

It's a new side of Obito he's been discovering little by little. His kindness. Obito always makes sure Kakashi is okay after training sessions, always walks him to his room and wishes him a good night. And if that isn't enough to frustrate Kakashi, he also acts as a father figure to Lee, making sure the boy gets all his respective daily meals and gets enough sleep every night.

As much as it disturbs Kakashi to admit it, he's started to warm up to the fact that Obito is quite enthralling.

"Hey, Kakashi. Are you listening?" Obito's face is close, bright smile high on his features, and suddenly everything is Obito. All around him. There's his sweet scent, his slightly raspy, but soothing voice, his alluring dark eyes, all at once, deluging him.

"Uh, yeah." He blinks in confusion, breathing coming out a shy too unevenly. Imperceptibly, the meeting had gotten to an end at some point. The room now is barely occupied.

Obito chuckles, sitting back against the chair next to Kakashi. "What do you think we should do about Lee? His first heat might hit soon. This might interfere with his training."

Kakashi's eyes avoid looking down at Obito's legs spread wide and relaxed. Still, he can't help but take a quick glance at his crotch, too discernible inside those tight blue jeans. Too close.

"Oh yeah, um…" He clears his throat to expel his stammering. "Let's give him some time off then? I think it could be too much to handle it seeing as his training is hard as it is."

"I think we should take him to the bonfire. Me and you."

Tilting his head, Kakashi stares at him inquisitively. Me and you… he likes the sound of that, akin to implications, especially coming from Obito.

"It's too soon for a heat partner. Minato doesn't recommend it until at least their fourth one, besides he's not in total control yet." He contradicts it then, but his heart is expectant, mind searching for excuses to just accept the offer. 

"I know. But he also can't join the others in the woods when we've been solely teaching how to keep his humanity in balance. But I think it'd be good for him to socialize a little, get to know how it all works?" Reasons Obito, and effortlessly, Kakashi finds conviction.

"Yeah, you're right… it's all going to be tough for him. He should definitely get some free time with his friends." He smirks then, eyeing Obito with a sided look.

Bashfully, Obito scowls, cheeks coloring just the slightest. "What?"

"I can't believe you said socializing is a good solution for him." Kakashi snickers and Obito rubs at his nape.

"Shut up. I said for him. Not for me. I don't need that."

"Why not? You're quite fun, actually. I bet people would love to be friends with you."

"I bet they wouldn't." Obito scoffs, pushing himself up to his feet restfully. "What I have is enough."

Shamelessly, Kakashi sizes him up, brows arching at Obito's splendid posture, holding himself up like an emperor. Up until recently, Kakashi despised the way the other has always imposed supremacy while being just another omega, but now, looking up and close, Kakashi’s realized it enhances his charm more than anything.

"See you later for dinner?"

Kakashi shrugs, committed. "Sure."

And with each step Obito takes away, leaves Kakashi craving to be part of that 'enough' previously mentioned.

He feels like he could fit there just fine.

*

The chopsticks clatter against the surface of the table, thrown aside with the might of indignation. "What?!" Lee protests, mouth full of rice. "Just when I'm starting to enjoy this, you're taking it away from me?"

From across the table, Kakashi sighs, Obito chuckles. "It's just for a while. Don't overreact."

"And you're dragging me to a party?"

"All your friends will be there, too." Kakashi reasons as he shares a shrimp to Obito's plate. The latter stuffs it eagerly into his mouth almost immediately. Lee just growls, both at the sickening gesture before him and at the conditions he's being proposed to.

"Because of the heat cycle, right? Okay, can I get a partner?"

Obito and Kakashi share a look. This time, both arch their brows at each other, intrigued.

"Not yet. You're just going to get a look at how things work in the institute during this period," Obito says, stirring his soup mindlessly. Unconvinced, Lee slams a fist against the table. 

"What am I supposed to do then? Just jerk off all day?"

Cackling, Kakashi covers his mouth and swallows down the meat before replying. "I'm afraid that's your only option, kid."

Lee growls, then he whines, and then he pulls at his own hair. Resultedly, he pouts and lowers his head to his arms above the table.

"Can you at least make Sakura my partner?" He proposes then, making Kakashi choke on his drink in aghast.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Blushing, Lee hides his face into his arms. Obito gapes, amusedly. That was unexpected.

"We can't just make anyone our partners. It must be consenting. She'll be there tonight. You can try getting close to her and then when it's time you can try asking her." Kakashi claps a hand around his shoulder, offering solace.

Slightly reposed, Lee raises his head timidly and asks, "Can I make puppies with her?"

Both Obito and Kakashi burst out in laughter. It's probably the first time Kakashi sees Obito laughing so openly, so genuinely. Oddly, that sight makes his own smile stretch wider over his face, a fluttering sensation bubbling inside his chest.

"You're still a pup yourself, Lee." Obito manages, recovering his breath. His cheeks are tainted from the laughter.

"Can I just be dysfunctional like you until then, Obito sensei?"

Kakashi sucks in a breath, amusement suddenly evanescing. He glances to Obito, eyes suspicious and alerted, but the other looks unbothered, he just shrugs.

"I'm not dysfunctional. This isn't something to be taught."

Lee worries at his lips, regret coming through his senses. He pouts again, blinking innocently at his mentor. "Sorry… I just find you so cool. I want to be like you. Girls must dig that so much."

"Dig what?" Kakashi inquires, suddenly regarding the matter.

"His… coldness? Mysteriousness? Grumpiness?" Lee flails his hand towards Obito, from head to toe with a complacent expression.

Obito purses his lips into a thin line, looking down at his own hands. Kakashi watches him, and in just one glance he sees so much, so much more the eyes can catch. His eyes, precisely.

Perhaps, he's the only one who can see it, all the wonderful things Obito can be, all the truths that he disguises behind his quietude. Even though he isn't entitled to know those truths, Kakashi just feels it, floating all around him, shining, sparkling beautifully in bright colors.

"I think you're reading him wrongly." He expresses, eyes fixed on Obito, even when the other lifts his eyes to meet his own gaze. They get locked and a sense of harmony surges in the air, becomes palpable when Obito renders him a smile.

"Come on, kid. Tomorrow is your last day training for a while. Go to bed. Don't think I will let you off the hook so easily." Obito tells Lee, ruffling his hair, like a tendency.

Through the rest of the night, Kakashi's eyes never leave Obito, and his smile never leaves his lips.

*

The stars up in the sky are like a choir cutting through the blackness of the night, a warm black that hugs him so tightly, and within its safety he can feel his own soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark. Or maybe it's Obito's presence, walking close beside him through the path leading to the vast, open field located at the center of the forest.

Drenched in silence, Kakashi steals a couple of glances to catch the blaze from the moonlights adorning Obito's profile. The night just suits him. It's quiet, alluring and beautiful, but all the frightening and cold, until you let yourself get used to it.

From a short distance, the fire rises to light up the night, to warm the air that has been more accustomed to the winter chill. It lights each face spread lazily around the bonfire, as they feel the heat go to their core. The flames dance high and thick, the sound of cracking a constant seasoning to the atmosphere. Serene music is being played by Aoba's rapid and talented fingers on the guitar, paired up with strong but solemn vocals of a few other Omegas around him.

Konoha's bonfire has always been a harmonious festival, a tradition commonly shared amongst the Institute whenever they needed to strengthen their bond. Lee's stupefied eyes dart around, meeting multiple faces he's never seen before, all welcoming with open arms and receptive smiles.

On their way, Kakashi spots Mizuki, who waves at him and shoots him a flirtatious grin behind a glass of alcohol. To his other side, there's Hanare smiling shyly at him as she tucks a strand of green hair behind her flushed little ears. They're his last heat partners and he knows they're here for one reason only.

Still Kakashi finds himself following Obito, after a brief salute to his unofficial partners, leaving them all kinds of confused and rejected. If Kakashi is making a mistake right now, he'll just deal with it later, because in that moment, he's sure he's following the right path.

"Here comes Obito and Kakashi with their offspring. Don't they look adorable?" Raidou coos loudly upon their arrival, announcing their presence.

"Like a family." Genma notes from the ground, sitting cozily in between Raidou's parted legs.

"Who would have thought? I've always known Obito and Kakashi couldn't be just rivals. That fucking tension, man." Izumo chimes and many responses are given, all of them agreeing.

Kakashi folds his arms, hip jutting out to the side as he stands fiercely. "We can hear you dumbasses very clearly." He scolds, face straining with a rush of embarrassment. 

"Great! I'm relieved that you guys are getting along now. I was suffering myself witnessing the two of you hating each other's guts without a proper reason," Aoba says, poking the fire with a stick, glasses beaming at the slight burst of flames that lights up his features in golden.

The younger Omegas jog up towards them euphorically, enveloping Lee in a feast of hugs and greetings.

"Lee! You actually came. Come on! We're burning marshmallows. Like, literally." Ino and Chouji pull him by the hand and drag him away amidst laughter and cheerful chattering.

Genma singsongs a 'marshmallow' and Raidou plants a fond kiss atop his head, smiling.

"Ooh, wait. Sakura is there?" They hear Lee questioning, full of excitement and anticipation in his eyes.

"She is, man. She's so cool!" The confirmation has Lee leaping towards the group of teenagers clustered around a smaller version of a bonfire. Kakashi takes a seat on a disposed tree trunk lying around the flames and watches as Lee is welcomed to the group with exhilaration.

"He's getting much better. Even better than I expected," Obito mumbles next to him, and Kakashi nods proudly.

"Looks like we're indeed quite the team." They look at each other, smirks tugging at their lips. "Also, you're kind of tolerable." Kakashi adds, comically.

"Are you admitting to liking me?"

"You do it first."

"I might." Obito threatens, tongue running along his lower lip unconsciously as he stares at Kakashi's mouth.

There is something about the flame that is quite similar to what blooms inside Kakashi, so content and vivid, like the echoes of a promise never made but he's sure it's there, somewhere, whispering to him that he should embrace his feelings and surrender to Obito's irresistible charms. 

The dry tinder in the yard is lit and the flames rise boldly against the black sky. Before that great fire, their skin glows red, orange and gold. Every eye reflects the flickering, each iris containing a small picture of the bonfire before them. Yet it isn't simply the sight that has him mesmerized, but also the crackling and the woody fragrance of smoke.

"So, what are your plans for the upcoming cycle?" Anko raises the question casually, and soon all attention merges into the subject for discussion.

"I'm going to travel with my girlfriend," Shizune says first, smiling earnestly. She's one of the rare cases dating outside of the Institute, though her true identity is still closeted to her lover, by Minato's orders. Everyone is aware they will break up eventually, or lead up to some danger, but no one dares ruining her current overjoyed state.

"I'm staying over at my boyfriend's." Kurenai follows, and some of them whistle and cheer for her. Kurenai, too, used to have heat partners for a while, until she fell for Sarutobi Asuma, a Beta, and they started dating.

It's another venturesome case, but since they're mates, no one can get in between them even if they tried. Her secret’s assumed to be safe by their bond.

"I'm off to the woods with Aoba and the others," Izumo says, putting an arm around Aoba's shoulder.

"Yep, I'm in charge of that."

"Well, I'm settled. I have my mate." Genma pats Raidou's legs around him, and the other happily wraps both arms around Genma's shoulders, cuddling him up. Some people roll their eyes at their display of affection, Kakashi on the other hand, finds them terrifically cute together.

"Thank God Minato and Kushina aren't here. Mates are so lucky. Even the kinky ones." Izumo comments, wiggling his eyebrows smugly.

"Truth is, it'll always be tough for us Omegas during our heat. We can have partners. We can wander off to the woods. But It'll never fulfill us like we actually need. You know, we need Alphas to be completely satiated from our heats." 

Everyone falls silent at Aoba's sudden change of topic, all eyes turning to him in avertion. Genma draws the first objection then. "Aoba... Don't even start."

"I'm serious. I know Minato is trying to reach something here, and I admire him, I respect him. But don't you think he's sort of become our Alpha by now? He's the leader and we follow his orders, like an alpha and his pack."

A silent judgment follows, tension growing thicker around the flames. Kakashi shifts on his seat, incredulous with such statements. He looks to Obito, but the other's eyes are unreadable, empty. 

"All I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with it. It's our nature. We need someone to follow. We respect each other here, unlike the real alphas out there, that's the only difference." Aoba continues, fingers drumming against the guitar lightly. Their reactions seem to be torn, clashing with confusion but retained with guarding. Anko is the first to speak up her mind.

"Minato is literally always asking us to treat him equally. All of us. He has been running this institute practically on his own without asking anything in return. He's saving lives. Stop disregarding his hard work."

"I am not!" Aoba returns defensively. "I'm just looking at easier options for us. We don't need to deny who we are. It's impossible. Minato won't make history here. Have you ever thought that just like us, there might be alphas out there who aren't as bad as we make them out to be?"

"That's ridiculous. Have you ever met one?" Yugao questions spitefully.

"No, I'm just saying. We stereotype them like they do to us. If we're trying to change our nature, there might be some of them doing just the same."

Izumo is the only one nodding at Aoba's notions, showing unanimity. Meanwhile, Genma runs his palm down the side of his face, dubiously.

"There are too many of us here, I think we would have heard of any good natured Alphas by now. All we have is the same story. Injustice." Kakashi decides to interfere, because to his ears, it all sounds like a huge load of bullshit.

Not to mention that doubting Minato is offensive as much as it concerns Kakashi. Unexpectedly, Obito also obstructs.

"I'll tell you something. If an Alpha is good enough to accept Omegas without prejudice, then they can't be considered real Alphas. Harming Omegas is their nature. Minato has probably saved your ass from dying too, so stop with that bullshit."

Obito stands and stomps off, leaving a tight disruption in the air. Raidou's smile is perceptible, showing enjoyment with the conflict.

"I'll go talk to him. But I agree with him. If you want to keep your integrity then at least be thankful for Minato." Kakashi snarls, pointing an accusing finger at Aoba, then at Izumo as well, who just lifts a shoulder in response.

"Jesus… calm down, the two of you. Can't even take criticism. Truly deserve each other," he grumbles under his breath, but Kakashi pays him no mind, searching instead for Obito further back in the woods.

He's near, where the flames dimly light his surroundings, back resting against a tree and eyes closed pacifically. Kakashi approaches him cautiously, taking that moment to appreciate his resplendence.

"You okay?"

Obito sighs, eyes fluttering open to regard Kakashi. "Yeah, just done with Aoba overlooking shit. There are plenty of Alphas out there if he wants one so much."

"It's okay. That's just the way he is, but I'm sure he's loyal." He leans his shoulder against the tree next to Obito, watching his breathtaking side profile.

"How do you know that? Because he was your heat partner once?"

Caught off guard with the question, Kakashi loses his track of mind for a second, but he doesn't back down, bouncing back instantly. He's never been very discreet about his partners anyway.

"We get to learn a thing or two about the other during pillow talks. You could have known that if you had any."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Obito condenses, turning to his side to face Kakashi, mimicking his pose. "Where are your partners anyway? Don't you have like, a few of them?"

"They can find me later."

"That's some confidence." Again, Obito's gaze finds Kakashi's lips. "But why have so many?"

"Because it’s heat partnerships. I don’t want to make it exclusive with anyone." Kakashi inches closer, shortening the space between them. Tonight, Obito smells like tulips and gardenias.

"To me it seems they're not enough to satisfy you, though. It's like they can't do it right, not for you."

Obito's eyes are still finding muse on Kakashi's lips, his voice lowered to a seductive whisper.

Kakashi swallows, mind blank of what to say. There's a constant black hole begging to be filled inside him, eating him alive and nobody is ever capable to cover it up. No matter how much they devote to Kakashi, no matter how many times Kakashi tries to fill it up with meaningless hookups, it's always empty.

"They're okay, they're enough?" He lies, vulnerability too clear in his voice. And here he thought he's masked it all perfectly.

"Are they, really?" Obito presses, hot breath ghosting over Kakashi's cheek.

"Why? Do you have any good suggestions?"

Fingertips graze soothingly up and down Kakashi's arm, barely touching, just testing. "I might," Obito mutters, nuzzling along Kakashi's cheek, inhaling.

"How? You don't hook up with people…"

"Who told you that?" Obito scoffs, lips pressed against Kakashi's ear. "I have many secrets, Kakashi."

His knees go numb, breath coming out irregularly as he fists the front of Obito's black plain shirt for balance, feeling the rigidness of his chest.

"Wanna figure them out?" Obito teases and Kakashi can't contain the broken moan that slips past his lips.

"I… don't know... if I should," he breathes, eyes shut tightly. "I'm a little confused, to be honest."

For one side, it is unexpected that Obito is so explicitly showing interest in Kakashi, of all people, pouring gasoline into the spark of want in his belly. It's not like he thought it was impossible; he's far away from any inner peace whatsoever. Obito is taking his fantasies and fashioning them into a reality Kakashi won't be able to let go.

On the other hand, Kakashi can't deny the fact that lately, he's hoped for Obito to make a move, and in his imagination devoid of boundaries, he accepted the offer without any resticence every single time.

"Look for me when your mind is clear, then. This isn't so complicated."

Obito then withdraws with a step backwards, and air floods back to Kakashi's lungs. Obito vanishes into the night, stepping into the darkness of the forest, but Kakashi stays.

Though he feels like Obito took his heart along with him and left a proposition in his hands, bewildered, Kakashi just stays.

*

It hits him with full force, crawling beneath his skin and thrumming in his heart as soon as he pries his eyes open in the morning. Tangled around the sheets, Kakashi is painfully hard, cock throbbing and leaking with the remaining glimpses of a sensual dream, needless to say, featuring Obito. All over him, fulfilling all his secretive desires. 

He's sweaty, panting and just so overly sensitive in every inch of his body, writhing in desolation for being all alone during his heat. By the bedside table, his phone is ringing incessantly with text messages that will be left unread and uncared for nonetheless, from his previous heat partners. Kakashi is choosing to stay alone, thoughts of Obito being enough to satisfy him, the memories of his soft lips pressed against the shell of his ear, inviting him in. 

The tingling touch is still lingering all over Kakashi's body, and he pictures those sultry lips kissing down his torso, replacing the movements of his hands, grazing over his stomach, flexing with the soothing motions of his fingertips, or Obito's mouth, accurately speaking. 

The hand trails lower and lower, and then finally wraps around his hardened length, so Kakashi hisses at the touch, eyes slipping shut as he visualizes Obito's mouth closing hotly around it.

"Obito…" he breathes to the silence in his room, and his thighs part almost desperately while his hand strokes faster, squeezing with just the right pressure around his cock. His other hand is occupied lazily playing with a nipple, pinching and circling the bud with the pad of his thumb. 

Dark hair, tanned skin and intense eyes all become part of Kakashi's scenario, playing behind his eyelids and indulging him to reach the peak of his thrill. 

Fingers tightening around his shaft, he squeezes lightly, just enough to make him gasp as they slide upwards, thumb brushing over the slit, catching a bead of precome. Another moan escapes his hungry lips.

He needs to make this last.

Images are drifting past his vision as he lays his head back against the pillows. After tossing and fidgeting over the mattress, he finds himself sitting up to be more conducive to this activity, knees up and legs wide apart. He pictures Obito entering him, then himself riding him, his head tilted back in ecstasy. His hand moves more quickly, pumps his cock roughly.

And he sees him, his lips, parting slightly, moaning his name. It sounds sinful in Obito's voice.

Biting back a moan, he slows down his strokes, wanting it to last just a little longer, allowing himself to fantasize about Obito just a little further. 

Reluctantly, he lets go of his aching cock and holds a hand up, spitting in it for more lubrication. Instantly, he wraps his fingers around it again and strokes lightly. A moan echoes in the small room as he keeps fisting and licking his other forefinger sloppily, getting it wet and quickly reaching down, penetrating himself with a sharp groan. He imagines Obito doing that to him and his eyes roll back in his head, lips parted.

He lets his fingertip fuck into his wet entrance, body jerking with it, and his breath quickens, leaving his chest heaving as his orgarms starts to build up.

"Ah-ah... I’m close, please. Obito, I'm close."

At last, his imagination breaks loose and he sees Obito on top of him, solid and real as he fucks into him senseless, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Kakashi's orgasm ricochets through his whole body unannounced, leaving him shaking and breathless.

With a stroke of his finger and a tight squeeze on his cock, his vision goes white as he comes, covering his abdomen with warm streaks. His head rolls back and hits the headboard, reminding himself that he's in his room, alone. Not with him.

Slowly, reality morphs around its edges and replaces his wild imagination with loneliness and nothingness. Kakashi is alone, still in need of touches, of attention. His cock stirs, still half hard against his thigh, and he sighs in disturbance. 

Undoubtedly, the one at fault is no one other than himself for not accepting Obito's offer right away. He should have gone after him the previous night, he wanted to. Instead, he turned to the opposite direction and walked away, locked himself up in his room and cried himself to sleep, unreasonably. 

He's rejected several other offers before, deeming them not worthy of his time or just simply for not having the time to accept all of them. However, never before he felt so empty and lost for turning away, regret twisting at his heart.

Uchiha Obito, the protagonist of his recent desires, made a move on him. No one else. Only him.

His mind is clogged up with all sorts of confusing thoughts, all of them ending in considering Obito's offer for once, because by the looks of it, he needs it more than anything now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Institute started the morning with unusual quietness and lacking its common commotion of students roaming around corridors and crowding classrooms. Most of them have taken the next weeks off, excursioning through the woods during their heat cycles. It somewhat calms him down, Kakashi thinks. The silence and emptiness help him clear out his mind from jagged thoughts that have been leaving him antsy and all the way more confused. 

With not many options available in his schedule, Kakashi heads towards the training room, a location where he's been spending religiously with Lee and Obito recently. It has somewhat become his favorite, sacred place to lodge in. It must be the memories made there that are still lingering in the room, Kakashi isn't sure, he just knows he wants to go there, as though something is calling for him and he can't help but follow. 

The scent is caught even before his eyes meet Obito in the training room. His natural, strong alluring scent that flogs up his mind and senses. Kakashi's first thought is to once again, cowardly flee, avoid Obito for the rest of his life and never once face him. 

Although the thought embarrasses himself to the core, it still hangs in consideration in his mind as his heart nervously pounds. However, he stays put, rooted in place as he watches Obito drenched in sweat, delivering repeated blows at a punching bag.

Kakashi gulps, recoiling behind the door as his eyes savour the slow drag of sweat running down Obito’s face, arms and even the tip of his nose, muscles flexing with every punch that makes Kakashi's cock twitch in interest.

"What are you doing there, Kakashi?" Obito speaks all of a sudden, without throwing a glance, and Kakashi sucks in a breath, the heat spreading through his face not only from his heat but also from utter embarrassment. So he stammers,

"How—How did you—“ 

"I can feel your scent from miles away. You smell… strongly." Obito runs his fingers through his damp hair, breathing heavily.

"I'm just… I'm—“ Kakashi stammers again, mouth feeling too dry for coherence. "I came to clear up my mind," he says then, composing himself and pinning Obito with a determined look as he walks past the door.

Their eyes meet, and Kakashi holds his gaze intently, eyes avoiding the sight of Obito's bare, veiny arms.

It's like Obito's mere presence has cleared out all the fog of uncertainty and insecurity from his mind. There's nothing much to dwell over there. Obito is there, offering what Kakashi needs, so who needs reasons when he can finally get what he's craved for so long?

Message over and out, Obito gives him a short nod, smiling. "Yeah, why not?" 

Obito shrugs, then wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm. 

"Actually, I want to know why." Kakashi inquires, just because he needs to hear it, to make sure Obito means it. "Why me?"

"Obviously, we're both attracted to each other. What's not to get from this?"

Obito turns around, strutting towards the bathroom as though he hasn't just wrecked Kakashi's entire senses. Kakashi means to follow behind, but halts in his tracks when Obito reaches for the hem of his sleeveless shirt and yanks it over his head, revealing more muscles and more sweat, the movement hurling his scent all over the room.

"Aren't you coming?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

Kakashi watches him wander away to the shower stalls and only after taking a full swallow, he follows suit, frantically stripping out of his own clothes and kicking them aside. 

For some reason, he feels nervous. Never before has he felt such nervousness for being with someone new, and he's been with a fair amount of people. Yet, he's sure this is the right thing to do. Not even for a second he considers calling this off or laughing it off. He wants it, has wanted for quite some time, too damn stubborn to admit it, but yielding too damn easily once the chance was given.

Now Obito's right there, behind that very last stall of the aisle, his sculpted silhouette visible as he stands under the shower, just waiting for Kakashi. 

Turning the water on to a warming setting of perfect, Obito begins stripping out of his remaining clothes, seeing as he had foregone the shirt first thing after the invitation. 

Shimming down his sweats slowly, he steps out of it with his back bent, pulling his socks out of the way at the same time. Tight boxer briefs hug his body, doing nothing to help hide his semi hard on that is starting to appear at the thought of Kakashi in the shower with him. 

The thought of Kakashi being the one causing such reactions from Obito pulls a shiver down his spine, proud and content of himself.

Obito turns around in time to find Kakashi’s eyes raking his chest, going down farther to stop for a moment on Obito's hardening cock. Eyes a little wide, he brings them up to meet Obito’s gaze and no sound permeates the room except for the shallow breathing of both men. Obito smirks, but soon turns his head away, breaking the look and tugging his underwear down. Stepping out, he keeps his body turned away from Kakashi, hiding his member from the Omega's piercing eyes, eliciting his curiosity and the amazement at Obito's size, bigger than anyone Kakashi's ever laid with before.

Stepping into the shower, he almost pulls the sliding door closed before glancing over his shoulder to Kakashi, seemingly stuck to the position he’s been in the entire time Obito took to strip.

“Hey Kakashi, the water’s gonna get cold. It would help if you got in here, too.” Obito steps under the water then, the warmth cascading around him and he feels his muscles begin to loosen from the pressure.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi gets rid of his own clothes before he slides the stall door aside and steps in. Just in time, Obito turns around to meet his eyes, and they take in each other's nakedness for a while. Obito's dark hair is sticking to his forehead as the water cascades down his body, and the want in his gaze is so electrifying that has Kakashi blushing for a second, before Obito wraps an arm around the small of his back and pulls him in, both under hot steam of the shower. 

Obito lets his eyes linger over his body, and Kakashi's cock makes a twitch of need, filling faster than ever before. Obito brings his eyes up, while Kakashi’s own eyes scan everything that Obito has on display. 

If Kakashi thought he was hard before, the way Obito is looking at him makes him rethink his definition of rock hard as his cock turns just that. Raising his hand, Kakashi makes an aborted move to touch Obito’s chest, just to see if it's as solid as it looks. 

Kakashi raises his eyes to Obito, questioningly. “Obito?” The name sounds like a question all by itself. 

“Yes,” Comes the breathy answer, and that's all Kakashi needs to move his hand the scant few inches to touch the other's chest. Feeling the hard expanse beneath his hands is something he has never experienced before, though having touched countless other bodies before, none felt this glorious, much less giving him such euphoria just with a touch.

He can feel Obito's shuddering breath under his fingertips, one that only helps Kakashi's cock to grow harder and does nothing to tamp down on the arousal circulating through his veins. Obito notices Kakashi’s hands twitching, wanting to move and to touch further, explore more, but isn't quite sure if Obito wants it as well. How much he's allowed to do. 

It's the first time Kakashi finds himself hesitating, allowing himself to be fully controlled even when they haven't even touched yet. Once again, a new unfamiliar feeling Kakashi isn't quite sure how to deal with but relishes it all the same. 

“Go ahead, Kakashi. Touch me,” Obito rasps, and that's all the spurring Kakashi needs to lower his hands and grip Obito's waist, moving his hands up and over his sides and coming together to trail down the middle of Obito's chest, feeling the hard muscles bunch and jump under his touch.

“You're beautiful,” he says, tracing his abs with a splendor only seen by touching a precious gem. His hand reaches up to drag up and down Obito’s arms, a tremor ratcheting Obito's body from the touch. “I won't be able to stop myself if we ever start this,” Kakashi says, hand still tracing the curves of his biceps, making small shivers course through Obito. 

Obito reaches up with one hand, grasping Kakashi’s hand and laying it directly over the heart, where it pounds arduously. “I mean it, Kakashi.” And with that, Obito leans forward, mouths just inches apart, though never reaching his lips, as if waiting for Kakashi to make the final move. Staring at Obito’s shiny eyes, Kakashi finally moves to close the distance.

Mouths pressed tight, tongues tangling, arms wrapping around each other, the kiss is more passionate than any Kakashi has ever had before. Obito has both arms pressed against Kakashi’s lower back, pulling him in for more contact, while Kakashi’s hands are going through his wet hair and leaving it in spikes, pulling at his neck to get the kiss to go deeper. 

Kakashi can feel both their erections pressed in between them, situated next to each other in between their bellies. He can’t stop the sound that comes out of his mouth, a moaned gasp as Obito tugs at his hair and moves his hips forward, following the motions that are ingrained into his very being. Obito’s hands move down to cup Kakashi’s ass, making the other let loose some not very subtle sounds.

In that split second before his touch, every nerve in his body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible, an intimacy that stretches gracefully into his thoughts, dreams and wishes.

Just his scent sends Kakashi into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until their bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.

Obito is his drug. One touch and the intoxication is instant.

The kiss ends, lips already beginning to bruise, and Obito makes his way down to Kakashi’s neck, sucking a dark mark into the Omega's skin. A mark of his own that claims Kakashi as his, even if this is only their first time, first kiss, first touches.

It just feels right and so completely needed.

Pulling Obito’s mouth back up to his, Kakashi kisses him hard and then pulls back, looking into Obito's eyes with his pupils dilated, and says, “Obito, I want you. Take me.” And there goes all the stops that Obito has holding him back, his movements harder and more commanding than before. 

He claims Kakashi’s mouth with his own again, maneuvering Kakashi around so his back joins against the tiled wall. Obito's mouth trail down Kakashi’s jaw, nipping at the earlobe and causing a gasp to escape Kakashi, spurring on Obito’s movements down his neck and making sure to suck on the already formed bruise on his neck, nipping again to get another groaning sound out of Kakashi. 

The expanse of Kakashi’s chest is open and available to Obito, his tongue trailing from his neck, to the left nipple and laving it with his tongue. A bite to it causes a groan, a suck brings a gasp, and a tug pulls forth a whimper that makes Obito move to the other, trying to get the same noises from Kakashi.

"Can't wait to have you," Obito whispers in his ear as he licks down his neck and gropes his ass. "Fuck you so good you'll only know my name."

Intent hands map down Kakashi's whole body, around his waist, his chest, shoulders, they cup his face as he kisses Kakashi deeply and licks into his mouth. And it's fire every inch their skin meets.

Kakashi’s hands are still threaded through Obito’s hair, clutching, trying to pull him up for another kiss. “Obito. Obito, please.” 

Obito allows it with a last quick kiss to his nipple, kissing Kakashi with a slow speed that Kakashi tries futilely to speed up, but doesn't know what to and how to make it happen, too lost in his exhilaration. 

Obito nips at Kakashi’s bottom lip, pulling it away with him, hanging on until Kakashi makes to move towards Obito again. “Kakashi, just wait a little bit. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” And with that, Obito gets onto his knees, hands bracketing on Kakashi’s hips.

Tongue moving across Kakashi’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his ministrations, he moves to the hips. Biting at one hard enough to leave yet another mark, and moving on across the way to suck on the other hip, leaving a bruise similar to the one on Kakashi’s neck.

With the water beating down on Obito’s back and on Kakashi’s front, it is difficult to get Kakashi’s full flavor with the water streaming down into Obito’s face. Moving up to point the water lower down Kakashi’s back, Obito moves back down and faces Kakashi’s cock, hard and jutting towards Obito. 

Kakashi can only gasp and writhe as he stares down at him, hands uncertain of where to touch.

A hand wraps around the base of Kakashi’s erection, tipping it forward and even at that small touch, Kakashi is arching, trying to thrust himself into Obito’s hand, the noises coming out of his mouth a mix of mewling groans. 

Placing his other hand on Kakashi’s hip to hold him back, Obito reaches forward and gives a lick to the tip of Kakashi’s cock, the bitter flavor so good it has him humming appreciatively. 

Taking a longer lick from base to head, Obito feels Kakashi shudder under his grip. Closing his lips over the tip, Obito feels the weight of Kakashi’s cock on his tongue, and Kakashi can almost feel every ridge and vein dragging against the cavern of Obito's mouth. Moving his tongue to tip into the slit of the head, Obito tries to get a better, more concentrated taste of Kakashi as he sucks and hollows his cheeks.

Moans flow forth from Kakashi, never holding back, and trying to move with Obito’s mouth, fingers holding Obito’s head and trying to move him for more. Moving his head back and forth as he huffs and whimpers with his eyes shut tightly. Popping off, Obito stands back up and licks his way back into Kakashi’s mouth, Kakashi moving with him, being led by Obito and his motions.

He can feel the weight of Obito’s hard cock against his thigh, but he’s not rubbing as he was, they’re both standing under the warm water getting soaked wet and watching each other with lowered eyelids.

Obito grabs at Kakashi’s bicep, a firm grip. He maybe intends to slam Kakashi against the tiles, make the man turn around and bite his shoulder, but the moment his fingers close around Kakashi’s arm he feels taken by a strange languidness, or not even that, but for a brief second Kakashi feels as if there’s tenderness and care in every move he makes.

All those nights picturing Obito naked beside him, and it downs to him it was never just about the sex. Multiple times, he's thought about making love to the man, mixed with it was also the need and pain and darkness and filth. It was always a secret shared in the dark woods, all teeth and nails and bones, hard fucks and come stains. 

While also filled with vivid thoughts of kissing Obito slowly under a warm stream, their faces clear in the bathroom light, their touches slow and… loving. Yes, he can admit to himself the attraction, the hotness of it all, but always like a dirty porn fantasy, loud moans and slapping bodies. This intimacy is something else, something impossible, something that he could have never dreamed of, never planned.

Because anyone else was never able to match him, fulfill him. That is, until now. With Obito, completing him in every way.

He lets his hands travel Obito’s wet body, enjoying the muscles under his fingers. Finally Obito starts to rock against him once again, his hard cock dragging against Kakashi’s thigh.

Obito closes those last few inches needed for their cocks to touch, and Kakashi stands in the shower on his tip toes, half leaning on the tiles, half held by Obito’s hands. Once they are thrusting against each other, they both moan, lips meeting even though they don't have enough coordination to kiss anymore, too caught up in each other.

They rock like that for a while, the water making everything slippery and keeping them warm. Kakashi loses any notion of time, driving against the hard, warm flesh of Obito’s length, water getting inside his open mouth as he pants, out of breath. Obito's fingers find Kakashi’s ass again, squeezing the flesh and digging in his nails lightly on, a smirk indicating that he finds it amazing that he can touch like that, that he’s allowed.

Kakashi moans loudly and goes even higher on his tiptoes. At first Obito frowns as if wondering if Kakashi is trying to escape the fingers, but then he gets that the other man is just trying to make Obito’s hands go lower. 

His breath coming out raggedly, Obito touches Kakashi’s entrance with his finger tip, hands spreading his ass. Kakashi tenses but doesn’t pull back, doesn’t try to break free, and that’s incredible, not just for the promise of pleasure, the promise of getting the fuck Kakashi was dying to get for months, but because of the implied trust in the act. The fact that Obito might, scratch that, he definitely wants it too. It’s all too much, and Obito doesn’t even try to press his finger inside, the only thing he can do is kiss Kakashi and press against him, the same slow rocking keeping their bodies moving.

“Obi… Obito,” Kakashi is moaning his name, trying to talk and kiss him at the same time. “If you… gonna fu… fuck me, ah… you gotta do it now, I'm not gonna last long.”

But Obito doesn’t seem to care that they don’t get to the grand finale just yet, he can die a happy man knowing his cock and fingers have the power to weaken Kakashi’s ability to speak. He spins Kakashi around anyway, since this isn’t an invitation that he’s planning on denying, and Kakashi can barely think right as he feels a cock pressing down on the crevice of his ass, Obito getting off on the friction alone.

Kakashi pushes back against him, and they’re finally gaining speed, movements getting less erotic and more downright pornographic, as if the lack of eye contact makes this more about sex than it was before. 

Still somewhat slowly, as if savouring the moment, Obito trails his fingers over Kakashi’s crack, feeling his natural stickiness and rubbing circles over his entrance. Kakashi is jerking himself off at the same time, moaning and shaking, and Obito knows they won’t manage to wait until Kakashi’s prepared enough. Making up his mind, Obito lines up his cock and presses against Kakashi, hoping that sensation won’t pass too fast.

Between their wet bodies and the water still falling over their heads, everything is slippery and delicious. For a while Obito is just thrusting in Kakashi’s crack, and the friction is more than enough, the feeling of the cock against his cheeks better than anything Kakashi has ever experienced. 

Obito needs his right hand to spread Kakashi’s ass, but he’s moving his left one over Kakashi’s cock, the feeling of the warmth of Obito’s fist making Kakashi shiver in his arms.

Kakashi’s hands are trying to grip for something, the shower knobs, the tiles, until finally he gives up and just reaches back for Obito, fingers digging into his shoulder and hip. Kakashi arches his ass up, and that’s an open invitation altogether, the biggest temptation walking the earth right now for Obito.

Obito directs the head of his cock with his right hand, trying to get the angle right. His cock is right at Kakashi’s entrance now, and Obito starts pushing in.

It seems impossible at first what with Obito's considerably impressive size, and Kakashi’s muscles clench and unclench around him, probably in a knee-jerk reaction, but it’s still stimulating his leaking cock. Kakashi moans again and Obito can only get closer, trying to get the other man to relax.

“Feels so good,” he whispers against Kakashi’s neck, licking and kissing there, slowly moving back and forth, still trying to get the head inside, spreading pre-come all over the inviting hole yielding to him. He gets his right hand under the back of Kakashi’s thigh, pulling the leg up to make it easier. “So good, Kakashi, that’s it, open up for me.”

Kakashi is trembling like crazy, leaking all over Obito’s hand, one leg bent. Obito makes a circling movement with his hips, feeling the ring of muscle slowly relaxing, getting lost in Kakashi’s taste and feel. Kakashi’s head falls over Obito’s shoulder, his neck is exposed and inviting, his face is pure bliss and lack of control, mouth open and eyes closed. It’s just too easy to speed up the pace of his left hand and make Kakashi moan again and again, lost in his own edge.

Obito rocks in one more time, finally feeling the ring open, Kakashi’s body letting him inside. He manages to get the head of his cock in that amazing heat, at last breaching Kakashi, and the heat, intensity of being inside is so strong he has to bite on Kakashi’s shoulder to prevent himself from screaming. 

It’s a terrible idea, in the end: the pain of the bite combined with the fullness of being penetrated for the first time by Obito and Obito’s fast jerking gets Kakashi off all at once, making him come hard in Obito’s hand and over the tiles. 

He moans out loud and tenses all over, his muscles closing around Obito’s cock head. It's too much for him as well, but he holds it back and just watches Kakashi coming apart before he can even bury himself properly. In a second, it’s all over, and they’re both left shaking in each other’s arms.

As soon as the afterglow starts to fade, Kakashi feels the burn of shame, ashamed of coming so fast and without a warning whatsoever. He steps back, feeling his face warming up and looking at his own feet. The apology is right at the tip of his tongue.

But, as he opens his mouth, Obito beats him to it. “That was damn good, baby.” He sounds breathless and still shaking, turning him around slowly and looking straight into Kakashi's grey, surprised eyes. “All of it.”

"But you're still…" He pauses, gesturing at Obito's still unresolved erection, throbbing and swollen. "I want to suck you off, please."

Obito grabs Kakashi's shoulder and shoves him down to his knees against the cold tiles almost too immediately. Kakashi doesn't mind, knees hitting the slippery floor, he whimpers with the sight of Obito's cock under his eyes, ready for his mouth. 

"Do it, Kakashi. It's all yours," Obito says, lining up the head of his cock against Kakashi's awaiting lips. Kakashi swirls his tongue around the head slowly, just to get an initiative taste and Obito tenses up. Then Kakashi grabs his thighs, glances up at him, battling his lashes, and swallows him down in one go, struggling with the size for a brief moment, but adjusting to the stretch of his mouth and the flex of his jaw.

At the movement, Obito’s eyes widen, and he glances down at Kakashi, blinking water out of his eyes.

“Kakashi—“ Obito starts, but the rest of his sentence trails off in a moan as Kakashi licks a long stripe up the side of Obito’s cock. “That pretty mouth of yours feels amazing.” He manages to deliver his sentence, eyes still intently studying Kakashi where he’s knelt between his legs.

He puts his hands over Obito’s, where they brace Obito against the shower stall, so he presses down gently for a moment, to get his point across physically as well as verbally. "Do you like it? Am I being good for you?”

At that, Obito’s cock twitches, and he moans again, his head thudding back against the shower stall. He makes a sound somewhere between laughter and grunt, and seems to need to clear his throat before he is able to reply. “Of course. So good for me. You're the best, Kakashi.”

Kakashi grins and bites Obito’s stomach gently, right next to his belly button, in response. He lets go of Obito’s hands, so that he can grasp Obito’s thick thighs, but obediently so.

Obito’s hands stay flattened against the shower wall at his sides, fingers curling a little, as if reminding himself Kakashi's is at his full disposal, to obey and submit as he pleases.

Kakashi smirks, so immensely proud of himself for riling Obito up but not sure if Obito can tell from the movements of Kakashi’s lips against his skin. Without advance warning, Kakashi sucks Obito’s cock as deeply into his mouth as he can. And Obito’s reaction is glorious. He gives a full-body shudder and moans the most delicious moan, followed up by, “Yes, fuck, Kakashi, just like that …”

Obito’s cock still heavy on his tongue, Kakashi looks up, blinking against the falling water to catch Obito’s gaze. Obito groans when their eyes meet, and his cock twitches in Kakashi’s mouth. Feeling mischievous, Kakashi tries to smirk as best he can with his mouth so full and carefully, carefully, runs his teeth along the underside of Obito’s cock.

“Shit, Kakashi, fuck!”

Obito raises his hands from the wall and tentatively rests one on Kakashi’s shoulder, while the other one curls in Kakashi’s hair, the question behind his movements clear in both Obito’s face and in the gentleness of his gesture.

Unwilling to let go of Obito long enough to answer verbally, Kakashi blinks up at him and firmly sucks on the other man’s cock, which Obito takes as the affirmation that it's intended to be. His hand curls more firmly into Kakashi’s hair, and the other one becomes a firm pressure on Kakashi’s shoulder, as Obito allows himself to lean some of his weight on it.

Kakashi is easily able to bear the fraction of Obito’s weight, and he loves the feeling of trust behind it, the responsibility it places on him. Obito is trusting Kakashi not to let him fall, and while Kakashi knows that to be true, has known it, relied on it with dear life lately, it makes something hot ignite inside him all the same.

He grasps Obito’s thighs more firmly and starts licking and sucking Obito’s cock with intent, using both his own head and the hands on Obito’s thighs to make Obito’s cock push in and out of his mouth, controlling the depth so that he's deep-throating as much of Obito as he can, just barely on the edge of choking.

From the way Obito is moaning almost constantly and his hand is curling and uncurling in Kakashi’s hair, Obito's clearly appreciating his efforts.

Kakashi releases Obito’s thighs carefully and waits until Obito finds his balance before removing his hands completely. He lets his now free hands run up and down Obito’s legs, tracing along the rivulets of water for a moment, before letting Obito’s cock slip from his mouth and raising his hands to wrap around the base. He immediately leans back in, to lave and suck at the tip of Obito’s cock while gently and carefully nipping at the head.

The taste of pre-come is heady and heavy on his tongue, and from the way Obito's moaning Kakashi’s own name and his hands are tightening in Kakashi’s hair and on his shoulder, Kakashi knows that Obito is close.

Kakashi gives the base of Obito’s length a gentle squeeze, before letting go of them so he can reach down to grasp his own cock. His arousal is rising and peaking along with Obito’s, the taste and smell and feel of Obito, being able to do this to and for Obito, so hot and overwhelming that Kakashi either needs to apply a very firm grip or to allow the barest of touches, so that he can hold out until Obito comes.

For a moment, Kakashi contemplates keeping himself from orgasming, but his desire is so strong, and Obito tastes and feels so good and big, the heady combination of both feeling so powerful and so at Obito’s mercy is such a precious feeling.

So Kakashi takes himself in hand gently, strokes up and down to the rhythm of his hand and mouth moving over Obito, and the dual sensation makes him moan around Obito’s cock helplessly.

“Fuck, Kakashi…” Obito moans in reply, and the taste of pre-come becomes noticeably stronger, Obito’s cock firming up that tiny fraction more that signals that he is getting so, so close to coming.

Kakashi's always excelled at giving head, but never felt such need to satisfy someone else like he wants with Obito. He wants to be good for him, make sure he's making him feel good just as much. And by the look on Obito's eyes, Kakashi is doing a marvelous job.

He mentally congratulates himself before grabbing the base of Obito's cock once more and licking the side, lapping his tongue under the head crown. In response, Obito grabs his hair and his jaw and starts giving shallow thrusts into his mouth. Kakashi sighs, shutting his eyes closed just waiting for it, but Obito slides out completely and Kakashi whines.

"Your mouth feels good. Too good. I want to try other things with you." Obito pulls Kakashi up to his feet and twirls him around, slamming him against the wall. Obito cradles his face and kisses him deep as a hand scratches down Kakashi's stomach and he moans into his mouth, breathless and hectic.

"Kakashi," he breathes in his mouth. "You did great. You felt so good. So good for me."

Obito praises him, gathering Kakashi in his embrace. Boneless, Kakashi lets himself be lifted up, he mounts him, wrapping his bare thighs around Obito’s waist, arms around his neck, his mouth open wide to kiss Obito deeper, moaning like he’s starving when Obito’s tongue fills his mouth.

“Come on.” Obito Moves to turn the shower off, the water now getting a little chilly. 

And with a smirk, Obito slides the door and carries Kakashi out, wide eyed and dripping wet, without a word.

“I'm not done,” Obito grits out, his hands digging harder into Kakashi’s ass where he’s holding him up, probably bruising him. He lets go of him, puts him down the sink carefully, hands still caressing his body all over. And Kakashi notices Obito is still hard, cock bumping lightly against his thighs.

Abruptly, he tugs Kakashi off the sink and turns him around, a hand pressing against his back to make him bend his body, ass up and arms splayed over the surface. 

"Look at you," Obito says, lifting Kakashi's chin to gaze at the mirror in front of them. "You're beautiful like this."

The image is filthy. Kakashi with his ass out, bent over the sink, completely wasted and wet. And Obito grabbing at his hips from behind him, devouring him with his eyes, hands traveling down his body. It makes Kakashi ready for more.

"Tell me, Kakashi," Obito says, as he nudges Kakashi's thighs apart with his legs. "How long does your heat last?"

"Uh," Kakashi is a little disoriented, but he manages a reply. "Three weeks. About three weeks."

"How about me fucking you every day for the next three weeks? What do you say?"

"You want me that much, don't you?" Kakashi teases, rolling his hips towards Obito, staring at him through the mirror.

"I do," Obito admits, eyes on the mirror as well. "Now, what do you say?" He gives Kakashi's ass a light spank, and the Omega jerks and mewls.

"Yes, fuck. Please. I'll be yours."

Obito lands another sharp slap, to his other cheek. "Only mine."

"What?" 

"That's the condition. You're only mine. I'm the only one allowed to touch you, to have you. No one else."

Kakashi trembles, something other than just arousal blooming inside his body, especially in his heart, and normally he would disregard such foolishness, but he finds himself agreeing with Obito without second guessing himself.

"No one else."

"You can tell me to stop whenever."

"I won't. I want this."

"Good boy," Obito smiles, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear, his burning hot chest pressed against the cool granite. He’s got his ass out, back arched deep. "Now I'm going to fuck you."

Kakashi shivers with the thought, cheek pressed against the cold surface of the counter. 

"Watch me," Obito instructs and Kakashi glances up to the mirror, eyes watching intently as Obito presses a hand against Kakashi's spine, scratches fingertips down to make him shiver down to his ass.

The shape of it is so sweet, a beautiful, mouth-watering curve of a small ass that Obito gropes and kneads as if preparing himself.

Kakashi's hands are crawling at the hard surface of the sink as he feels Obito's fingers tracing his ass crack, teasing and pulling his cheeks apart.

"Obito… please," he mewls out as Obito's fingers explore his hole, Kakashi parting his thighs for better access.

“Wanted this for so long,” Obito whispers against Kakashi’s ear, mouth kissing all up and down his neck as he pushes two fingers into him, fucking into him with the intent of stretching him out even looser.

"More," Kakashi begs, feeling so satisfied with only fingers already. He doesn't know if he can survive when Obito actually gets inside of him. All of him. Obito thrusts his fingers back in with not much finesse and fucks them into Kakashi forcefully. Kakashi is a mess of moans and sobs, begging for more, begging for cock.

“Yes,” Kakashi breathes, his voice catching in his throat, hips moving to try and fuck himself on Obito’s fingers. Obito gives him another one, stretching him out with no hesitation, prying open his scorching insides.

“You're gonna let me fit every bit of me inside you now?”

“Yes.”

“Can you take it now?" 

“Yes yes yes yes, please. Fuck, Obito, _please.”_ Kakashi can’t even catch his breath now, can’t stop his nearly growling, harsh panting. 

An arm is secured around Kakashi's collarbones and another one around his waist, pinning him down and then Obito's gripping hard just behind the head of his cock and slipping it between Kakashi’s ass cheeks, nudging at his hole. 

Pressing inside, his thickness stretches Kakashi out intensely, making him choke, and two fingers are shoved into his mouth to contain his cries.

And it feels overwhelming, knocking the air out of Kakashi's lungs and replacing it with Obito's scent and presence and touch. It's like he's strung out on him, with not a gap between them. 

“Breathe,” he grits out against the back of Kakashi’s neck, releasing his mouth once Kakashi grows a little less hasty and dragging down to pry his ass apart so he can watch the first time he sinks inside of him, forcing his way in, the aching sobs Kakashi is letting out echoing around the room. 

Obito just keeps pushing, relentless and fighting for every inch, and Kakashi is shaking against him, his whole body trembling when Obito finally gets buried in up to the root, his cock throbbing deep in Kakashi’s walls, their bodies straining against one another.

“Feel me deep?” Obito whispers, tensing his legs and shoving in harder with his hips, grinding Kakashi deeper inside just to feel the way he tightens up, his insides quivering so deliciously around Obito’s cock.

“Fuck, please. Now." Those shaking words are whispered against the sink, and Kakashi takes a deep breath, letting their bodies throb together for a few quiet seconds before he’s reaching behind, fingers digging into Obito's hip bones to signal him he's ready.

Kakashi’s hole is straining around Obito's cock, who's gripping him like a hot, greedy mouth, Kakashi's self lube-slicked insides accepting him hungrily, letting Obito thrust straight in, letting him own this new space like it’s been his for years. Kakashi closes his eyes, forehead pressed to the sink and body bent, mouth open in choked out moans, and he just listens to the wet slap of their bodies, the thumping strain of them fucking against the counter of the sink, the deep-rooted, begging cries that Obito fucking out of him like he is working something out inside of him, loosening something up and making it feel better.

“Fuck,” Obito grunts, glancing down to watch his cock slop in and out of that hole, punching out the most gorgeous sounds from deep inside of Kakashi while he just sprawls there, his ass up, just taking it, one of his hands between his legs to pump his own cock.

“Watch yourself. Look how fucking sexy you are.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi whimpers, his eyes all over their reflection, watching how his body’s curved, arched up, watching the shuddering jiggle of his ass when Obito pounds against it, watching the way Kakashi’s body tenses and tightens. “Yeah, make me come again, please.”

Obito rears Kakashi back, lifting one of his own legs to brace his knee on the counter so he can get some real leverage, so he can drop his weight down and just pound him, aiming right down into his prostate and just letting him have it.

Kakashi arches his back, throws his head back against Obito's shoulder as he's fucked into oblivion, losing his senses when he finally reaches his peak.

Kakashi tightens around him, holding onto nothing so hard and so hungry as Obito just fucks right through it, gritting his teeth when Kakashi starts to come, his ass coming back in search of Obito, begging for him greedily and he gives it to him as hard as he can, fucking him harder than he ever has anybody in his life, and Kakashi’s torn-up, grateful sobs resonating through the bathroom.

Obito watches Kakashi's reflection, obsessed with the tears streaking his flushed cheeks, with the way his mouth is open, face lax in hard-earned bliss. He runs his hands up and down Kakashi’s back, reaching around to rub at his nipples, twisting them firmly between his thumbs and forefingers while he kisses at the back of his neck, just letting Kakashi writhe on his cock until he gets the last drops of his orgasm out.

Kakashi begs, whining, hands reaching behind to delve up into Obito’s damp hair. “Come on, Obito, please, please, with me—”

Growling deeply, Obito uses his grip on Kakashi’s waist to move the Omega’s body with him, into him, against him, and he shivers when Kakashi’s responsive cry is full of approval, brimming with pleasure. He transitions from rolling his hips to a quick back-and-forth thrust, speeding up with every motion until his hips are pistoning into Kakashi, devolving him into nothing but cut-off screams and drop dead sexy moans. 

Kakashi’s hands fall from his clutch into the faucet in front of him, clenching hard enough that his knuckles whiten. Obito’s head jerks up at the snarling sound of metal cracking, and he sees Kakashi’s fingernails, or rather, what should be his fingernails but in actuality are his claws, shredding the device in half.

“Don't stop,” Kakashi cries, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Obito doesn’t pause his hips as he reaches up and smooths his hands down Kakashi’s arms, over his elbows and forearms to close his hands around Kakashi’s.

“I’m with you,” Obito whispers, and his own eyes aren’t dry as he bends and kisses Kakashi. The Omega stiffens and sobs, orgasming so hard that Obito has to hold him down to keep him still, and Obito follows right after, shoving himself to the hilt and gasping into Kakashi’s neck, grazing not-quite-human teeth over the skin there.

Obito is still coming when Kakashi starts to come back to himself. He’s still buried inside Kakashi and throbbing, aching with the effects of his own climax and afflicted by an odd swelling sensation at the base of his cock. He goes to pull out, but stops when Kakashi makes a whimpering, needy sound and grinds back onto him. Obito stills him with his hands and groans, hips canting on their own will as he helplessly pursues the sensation.

“I'm—can you—“ Obito grits out, but Kakashi clings to him and shakes his head.

“It’s alright. Stay. Knot me,” Kakashi murmurs, breathless. 

Knotting between Omegas is a rarity, but it's possible if the two bodies share a bond, if they're mates. And that's exactly what's happening in their connected bodies. It's Kakashi's first time receiving such euphoric sensations as Obito swells up inside him, grunting and chanting Kakashi's name.

“Kakashi—You feel so good,” Obito chokes out, and moves when his body tells him to, grinding his cock inside Kakashi as his orgasm tapers off slowly. “Fuck, I’m—it’s… fuck.”

Obito groans, his balls drawing up in a painful lurch, spine tingling as his orgasm rushes toward him, and the sounds leaving Kakashi’s mouth are mortifying, are grateful and stunned and way, way, way too loud.

Kakashi nods in agreement, and his hips move in tragically effective circles, little dips and wriggles that make Obito go cross-eyed with pleasure. Before he knows it he’s back to full power, shaking so hard that his teeth chatter. His forehead rests on Kakashi’s shoulder, slippery with sweat.

“Kakashi,” Obito groans, his voice breaking, and the Omega is motionless for a single second before he clenches around Obito and pulls away, stretching himself on Obito’s knot. The pressure on his cock is surreal, blindingly pleasurable and licking fire down his spine, a spiralling live wire in his body that hits him again and again. He can’t help the hard thrusts that he tortures himself with, that he’s destroying Kakashi with, if the noises Kakashi is letting out are anything to go by.

Kakashi mewls, trembling and pushing his ass towards Obito, and the pressure recedes to something manageable, something normal.

“Are you okay?” Obito asks sometime later while they’re still stuck together, Obito glued to his back and Kakashi laid out over the sink, head resting over his arms. He can feel the mess between Kakashi’s legs, leaking slowly out of him, but until his knot continues and they’re not doing anything about it.

“I'm good. Really good.” Kakashi responds dryly, and Obito flicks his ear before returning to carding his hand serenely through his partner's soft, sweaty hair.

“I wasn't expecting to knot you. It’s pretty rare. Kind of needs… the right feeling. The right circumstance of moods.”

Kakashi just nods, not commenting on what that reasoning has just implied. That's a discussion for some other time. 

He lets Obito tug away, his cock slipping tragically out of that raw, beautiful hole and Kakashi hisses weakly. 

Kakashi reaches around and cups the back of Obito’s head, fingers almost gentle as he strokes his hair, and he can only watch open-mouthed and almost reverent while Obito strangles out a growl when he’s had enough, when all that sweet, slowing pressure crumbles all his strength. 

Kakashi reaches for him with pleasure-dumb, heavy hands, pulling him up and sighing contentedly when their mouths meet again, both seeking and licking and drinking from each other greedily. Obito gets up onto the counter so they’re nearly the same height, and he kisses Kakashi’s mouth until his lips start to feel numb as Kakashi wraps his arms around his body.

“This was so much better than I expected,” Obito whispers finally between kisses, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist. “I'm so happy, Kakashi.”

Kakashi's senses gradually start to fade out, and the last thing he remembers before spacing out is Obito's tight, warm embrace and praises against his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks pass with not much left to do since most of the members went camping. So Obito and Kakashi fuck around like mad men. In every corner of the institute. The kitchen, the garden, the pool. Every corner becomes a scenario for their sexual adventures 

It's like they can't get enough of each other.

Not only that, but unexpectedly, Obito likes cuddling Kakashi after every round and puts him to sleep in his arms. He praises Kakashi quietly in his ear until Kakashi is a blushing mess. He holds Kakashi's hand while he's fucking into him, and also while he's spooning him. He greets Kakashi with a light peck to his lips every morning and surprises Kakashi with hugs from behind when Kakashi is distracted.

Kakashi sees him smiling more often now, and they share little secrets before falling asleep. It all falls into place naturally like puzzle pieces, and it feels like they're exactly where they belong, with each other. 

With Kakashi's other partners, It was never like this. It was solely for the sex and their need to release the stress and pain that comes with the heat. No other intimacy shared. Most times, not even words were spoken, one leaving the other's bed as soon as they were finished.

With Obito it's different. It's perfect. With Obito there's no room for pain nor stress. Only passion and pleasure. 

Obito’s panting Kakashi’s name, cock buried as deep as he can go, rocking in, as if he isn’t already snugged up deeply into Kakashi’s body. And Kakashi gasps, eyes a little wide and fingers digging into Obito’s biceps for dear life.

“Obito,” he moans as his eyes roll back just a little at the swell of Obito.

Obito doesn’t say anything, his vision sort of glazes over, and he bears grit teeth as he tries again to push further, because it feels wonderful as he’s coming.

He washes Kakashi’s insides with his come, unloads into him with long pulses that almost hurt for how good it feels, and it just keeps going.

He only vaguely notices Kakashi casing his cock furiously under him, hips rocking again before he finally wrings an orgasm out of his bloody-purple cock, releasing a fluttering moan as the tip of his cock shoots white fluid in several broken streams.

Obito keeps coming for longer than he can fathom, and when he sort of comes to, his cock is still pumping lazily into Kakashi, whose hands are cradling his face. Forehead to forehead.

He’s still not thinking straight when he reaches down to pull out of Kakashi.

They share a wince. It's tight, impossibly so, and Obito can feel the huge swell of his knot through the skin around Kakashi’s used hole.

“Fuck,” he hisses, slumps defeated down onto Kakashi’s chest, though carefully.

Kakashi chuckles softly and gets fingers into Obito's hair again. “Yeah.”

Silence settles, save for the noise of the nearby highway floating in the breeze, and they catch their breath and come back down to the real world where Kakashi wonders if Obito feels the same way about all of this.

If he feels like they're… everything and anything.

Obito lifts his head with a quiet sigh so he can look at Kakashi, who is staring intently back. In fact his expression is placid, utterly content, which is lovely. So he smiles and stretches up to kiss his mouth.

“So,” he says, thumbing over Obito’s jaw. 

Even when they laugh together, Obito can feel it around his cock somehow, the tiny shifting of Kakashi’s body now magnified with how they’re tied together. Kakashi seems to notice too, and brings a foot up from where it’s been planted on the bed to rub along Obito’s calf, like a lover.

“I like it like this,” Kakashi murmurs, his eyes moving aimlessly over Obito’s face and touching him just the same, “like how deep you are.” 

He no longer feels like he’s filled to bursting, which must mean that some of Obito’s come had seeped out around the thick knot of his cock however impossible that seemed, but he sort of liked that too, the full feeling. It still stays because Obito is still in him. Will be for the foreseeable future.

“Yeah,” Obito says so softly it’s barely there, glancing down to where Kakashi is connected to him.

There’s a lot they both feel but aren’t going to say, and Kakashi wonders later if maybe he should have, if it would have made a difference for Obito.

Then Kakashi traces the scars over the right half of Obito's face gently. He's always wondered about the story behind these scars that he loves so much.

"How did you get them?" 

Obito scowls a little, takes Kakashi's hand in his own and intertwines their fingers, and for a moment Kakashi regrets asking, until Obito mutters, "I was trying to protect someone."

Hit with a little, sudden jealousy, he remembers those scars being the first thing he noticed on Obito when he first arrived at the institute. 

"Did you save them? Was it worth it?"

"Yeah. I would do it all over again," Obito says quietly, and Kakashi's heart clenches. He's curious, but at the same time he knows he is in no position to know, reminded that they're nothing more than heat partners, and that soon this will be over. As much as it breaks Kakashi's heart.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything. If you want. I'm not forcing you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," he says either way, wanting to be there for Obito even if they're not what he thought they could be.

"I know. And I trust you. I'll tell you everything. I just… don't want to talk about it right now." Obito lowers his gaze to their laced fingers, and there's vulnerability to his voice, that makes Kakashi just as saddened. 

"Okay."

When the swollen bulge of Obito’s knot starts to deflate, they pull away from one another with half-smiling grimaces and licked lips, and soon the mood shifts back to passionate and comfortable.

Kakashi feels the warmth of come trickle out of him, so he clenches up just as tight as he can to keep it inside, not even on breeding instinct, but because it’s dirty and he wants Obito inside him for as long as he can keep him.

Even still, they’re both an utter mess along with the bed, but they remain there, into each other's arms, basking in each other's presence. 

"Be my boyfriend," Obito blurts out, head resting against Kakashi's. Speechless, Kakashi searches for his face, and finds Obito holding his eyes shut, as if he's afraid.

"Are you sure? My cycle is about to end and—“

"I mean it. I don't want this to end. I want to be with you. For as long as we can." Obito looks deeply into his eyes then, and Kakashi's spirit is lifted with a new surge of hope and happiness. So much happiness he can't contain his smile.

"Yeah. I'm yours. Have been for a while."

"Mine." Obito laughs, nuzzling into Kakashi's hair. "Mine only."

They share more light, innocent kisses, giggling to each other, gazing into each other's eyes as their hands gently explore more and more, as if marking each other as real partners this time. With endless time ahead of them.

"Do you want to go run in the woods with me? Just the two of us?" Obito suggests, stroking fondly through Kakashi's scalp.

Kakashi hums, pressing a kiss against Obito’s jaw.

"Yeah, but not now. You just fucked the hell out of me. I can't move."

Obito lets out another laugh, tugging him closer against him. "Okay. Later then. Just me and you."

Kakashi smiles. "Me and you."

Tiredness swallows him whole. His lashes flutter and oblivion engulfs him. Sleep comes over him like cruel shattering waves, more vivid than ever before.

*

As evening falls, he becomes one with nature, alive and unseeing, existing only as his wolf. With eyes closed, and Obito by his side, he speeds ahead as he's at home and the towering trees stretched around are his cloak, a place in which his dreams and splendid reality flow freely. So, as the moon and stars shine above the passing clouds of ink, as the air releases the heat of the day, his brain conjures a new release of energy for his inner wolf whenever Obito grabs his hand and leads him to step foot into the green of nature.

Its softness calls the body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm along the breeze. As night approaches as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above calms his soul.

It became one of their daily activities. Sneaking out together, with strings of giggles and passionate kisses being traded during their trek, against trees and rocks, lying over dried, fallen leaves, deep emerged in the warm water of the lagoon, with the moonlights bathing them as they make out and mumble out their love confessions with only the stars to witness. 

Two months fly by almost unnoticed, with each day their love growing thicker, their bond unbreakable. All being too fitting and unquestionable. The woods being a scenario for their sexual adventures and loving promises. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Obito mutters close to Kakashi's ears as they stare down the hill, nature spread right upon their feet. Kakashi sends him a smile, but not agreeing about the landscape solely. Obito's equally as beautiful.

On that particular day, the woodland seems ominously quiet. They pause, now that even the sound of their own footfalls is silent, all that can be heard is the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind.

The forest was never a fright to them. The more they wander through neither look back and suggest returning, instead trekking forward and up the mountain to quest new corners while their hands are held together.

They come to the top of a slope, where the wood thins. There's a deep little dell, sharp sloping like a cup, and a white sprinkling of flowers all the way down, with white flowers showing pale among the first inpouring of shadow at the bottom.

"Come and find me, Obito." Kakashi giggles and releases Obito's hand to dash away in innocent leaps.

As the woods accelerate the twilight, he enters on a rutted path, carefully avoiding leaving footprints on the muddy ground while Obito's own giggles linger not far behind him.

Generally, Obito is quite the skillful hunter, just as much as Kakashi is a challenger, and just to make it all the more fun, Kakashi climbs higher through the slippery slopes of the mountain, knowing well Obito is chasing him closely, and he slips into the darkness, disguising himself and his scent with the trees.

The light fades slightly and he doesn't even notice the difference. Tonight, their destination reached a little further than intended, just to explore a little more and find more secret spots they could escape to.

His eyes adjust slowly to the encroaching gloom and suddenly he realizes the sun isn't penetrating the leaves like it usually does and everything is a hue darker than it should be. 

The trees become silhouettes, the air colder and the gaiety of the woodland replaced with a sense of isolation. 

He hears the sound of crunching twigs first, a rookie mistake Obito would never dare to execute, and then an unfamiliar acid scent hits his nostrils. 

He smells rage, wariness and hunger. His heart pounds in a way that has nothing to do with the exertion of walking. Soon the path and his own feet melt into blackness.

He's got company. And not a welcomed one. 

He takes a breath, preparing his feral instincts to detect the intruder. The sounds of footsteps draw nearer, and in defense, Kakashi's claws untwine.

He hopes wherever Obito is, that he's noticed their soon to be opponent already, and most importantly, that he's safe.

Through the darkness comes the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplights two feet off the ground. 

A Beta. 

The eyes move with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowls like a big cat. Kakashi stills. The eyes do not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion, the invisible monster saunters right up to him.

Before he can even react, a sudden gush of pain jolts throughout Kakashi’s body as something heavy and solid collides against his chest. 

Instead of looking who pushed him, Kakashi tries to save himself from falling, stumbling against a tree, scratching the palm of his hand as he supports his body on it. Out of sight, the beast pushes him again. This time from behind, its weight knocking the air out of his lungs. 

He falls to the right, and a paw comes up from the mood and kicks him in the face. His stomach aches, his arms losing tension and his legs begin to weaken. 

His tongue soaks in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabs the foot of the wolf and pulls him to the ground. The Beta, in full wolf form, roars sharply as it claws viciously against Kakashi's face. With his head pounding, Kakashi brings a fist to the wolf’s snout, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie and rippling a painful wail from it.

Yet, it doesn't surrender. The wolf keeps his assault, growling and stabbing, as Kakashi tries dodging and blocking, all attempts to no avail.

Even if the next breath will be his last with a claw slashing through a vein, Kakashi thinks of Obito. Wondering if he's alive, safe, imagining him finding his lifeless body later. Those thoughts stimulate him to keep fighting, for Obito. For the Institute. So he struggles against the weight of the animal on top of him, pinning him to the ground, and he wills his brain to push air back to his lungs. 

Then it's all gone. As though a cruel forceful blow lifted off the load of fur pressuring his body, Kakashi gasps as a rush of air is heaved back into his lungs. 

The violent sound of crushing bones rents the air with a shower of sparks as the bigger, stronger black wolf battles against the Beta. 

The newcome wolf is so strong that there isn't even a growl from it as it shoves its opponent off ruthlessly, leaving just the running of blood and a slumped form on the ground.

There is stillness on both sides. If hatred could be visible the air would have been scarlet.

Kakashi just watches in a stupor, his mind completely forgotten of all the wounds now wreaked to his body, even though they burn and bleed.

Slowly, the Beta stands to his fours, its eyes now compliant. Should it need to run it would just lower its forepaws to the dirt and spring away as fast as any wolf in the darkness.

And that's exactly what the Beta does, once the black Alpha roars loudly from deep in its chest up the full moon. The Beta wiggles its tail, not in excitement but in utter fear, and obediently, it turns and retreats, weeping, disappearing into the woods.

Then it's only Kakashi and the Alpha. The wolf turns towards Kakashi, red eyes boring into his, glistening under the moon, reflecting his fear, piercing his last defense.

The last time Kakashi was faced with such profound redness, he was being tortured on a daily basis, then he was given a promise that couldn't be kept but has been kept inside his memory and heart nonetheless.

Kakashi remains still, just staring, for if he moves, he will take flight into the trees. He breathes slowly and lets time slow down.

The wolf’s paws kiss the earth with a lightness and there is a serenity in his gaze. His stance is confident and his body is muscular, and instead of being aggressive it is as docile and intense all at once.

Moving into the moonlight, the wolf with black, glossy and thick fur, carries an uncanny resemblance to the one he's grown to love.

It doesn't take too long to recognize him. There's an intelligence in his eyes, a shyness, even the underlying want to approach, though it seems to hesitate.

"Obito… you're… you're an Alpha?" he mumbles, voice barely a whisper.

The wolf raises a paw, trying ever so carefully to approach, but Kakashi recoils, scooting away against the dirty ground.

Reality taps its way into his marching brain's rhythm, working with all kinds of thoughts and fears, hammering inside his head.

Black mist swirls at the edges of his mind, drawing him into its open arms and whispering the tragic truth that stands just before his eyes.

Kakashi's mind starts to fail. He can't formulate a thought besides the one that yells repeatedly that Obito, his Obito, the one he's been in love with, is an Alpha. 

Obito's everything he's ever so strongly despised. Loathed. Hated with all his strength.

An Alpha.

"Kakashi," Obito's voice surfaces in the depths of his mind, startling him. "I can explain—“

"You lied," he snaps, tears already breaking out. "All this time, you've been lying to me."

The Alpha, Obito, once again inches closer, a paw reaching out, but Kakashi promptly bats it away.

"Don't touch me. Stay away!" 

"Kakashi, please. Don't go." The voice, Obito's voice, pleads brokenly in his mind, followed by a whimper, and Kakashi presses both hands against his ears, as if silencing the voice.

"Stop!" Kakashi is crying, foolishly hitting the sides of his head, trying to get rid of not only the voice, but the memories. 

Both the memories he's made with Obito in the span of a couple of months, and the old traumatizing memories that had been long forgotten but are now just resurfacing back with full force. 

Pain. Panic. Alphas.

Sobbing, Kakashi manages to bring himself to his feet, legs barely working, head clouded in dizziness.

"Don't go," Obito cries, his tail and ears turned downwards. "Don't leave me."

"Leave me alone," Kakashi groans, limping away from the Alpha, not daring to chance a glance at the hopeless wolf hiding down his nose behind his paws, as though he's crying.

Kakashi runs, stumbling blindly through the trees, choking on his own tears, shaking off the voice that won't stop ringing in his mind.

It repeats over and over a wail:

_Don't go, my love._

_Don't go, my love._

Minato's place is the first destination Kakashi can think of. Installed far back into the Institute's yard, in a short time, Kakashi is banging against the door rather impatiently, ignoring the sharp pang of pain shooting down his injured arm.

The door swings open soon after, and Kakashi meets Kushina's sleepy eyes and tied-up hair behind the frame, a look of sheer confusion clouding her eyes. Admittedly, Kakashi is sort of confused as well.

"Kakashi?" 

"Oh, hey. I'm here for Minato sensei?"

"Is everything alright? You look… weird."

Kakashi swallows, looks from one side to the other, and with a bouncy leg, he says, "I'm… I need to talk to Minato sensei. It's urgent."

"Wait, are you hurt?" Kushina gapes, finally taking a proper look at Kakashi. Her eyes are now worriedly observing all of Kakashi's injuries, from head to toe, but she must also have noticed most of them are starting to heal on their own accord, hence his calmness upon the situation. 

"Come in. I'll let him know you're here."

Nodding, Kakashi enters the house, wriggling out of his shoes just by the entrance. The house smells strongly of a mixture of emotions, all too strong to the extent of making Kakashi scrunch up his nose. One of those scents he catches, or maybe even more, smells similarly to what he used to feel in the air whenever he was with Obito.

He could never put a finger on what they meant exactly, he just knew they were there, lingering around Obito, and never Kakashi got fed up with that scent. On the contrary, it only became stronger and all the more addicting. 

Shoving those thoughts aside, Kakashi ambles further inside the opulent house, and for the first time its coziness leaves a sense of perturbation in him. As though he's not allowing himself to accommodate any sympathy. Though Minato has always been a synonym for comfort to him.

"I was waiting for you. Let's go to my office." Minato's voice comes to cut off his thoughts as he appears wearing a long, blue robe that leaves his chest exposed. Kakashi blinks at him dully, following in silence towards the office, leaving Kushina behind at the living room. 

"How bad are these injuries?" Minato questions, locking the office to a privacy Kakashi knows they won't get nonetheless. He might as well just invite Kushina to join them since her enhanced hearing can catch everything that's about to be shared behind closed doors.

"Nothing too bad. I'll heal soon."

"Good. Please, take a seat." Gestures Minato as he takes his own seat behind the desk. Kakashi mimics him, but the way he plops down in the chair is a lot more dejected. 

He fidgets in his seat, hands fumbling with nothing as he searches for suitable words to speak. He doesn't even know where to start, much less the consequences that could emerge if he spills the beans.

Then, he realizes something just doesn't sit well entirely as he's met with nothing but Minato's silence. He swallows, with an underlying suspicion itching beneath his skin.

"Will you not ask why I'm here? Why I'm hurt? Why I've been crying?"

Minato arches a surprised brow at him, but his eyes remain leveled, just observing Kakashi as he usually tends to do, tone neutral as ever. Only this time, Minato's stoicism boils his blood. Adding two plus two, Kakashi pursues:

"What do you mean you were waiting for me? What's going on?"

Minato scratches the back of his head in dismay, before clarifying. "I knew this time would come. I knew it wouldn't be easy."

"Do you know about…" He trails off, unable to even utter his name, although that's all that rings in his mind. Incessantly. 

"Yes. I have always known," Minato responds tacitly, and something that tastes a lot like betrayal sits in his tongue. 

"Sensei, you've lied to me too?"

"I wouldn't define it as lies." Raising a restraining palm, Minato reasons as Kakashi curls his knuckles around the arm rests of the chair, wood threatening to rupture underneath his tight grip.

"Come on. Do you think I'm a fucking child? I know exactly what this is. He's an… Alpha," Kakashi spits, dolorously. The tightness crawling inside his chest just twisting and tugging harder and harder. "He's not one of us. He's everything we've been protecting ourselves from for years. He doesn't belong here."

Minato just sighs, expression not faltering in the slightest. Despite his composure, Kakashi still can sense the intolerance flooding all around him. This reaction gets right under Kakashi's skin just as much as everything else, but for the sake of their bond and their history, Kakashi lets it slide without any retorts. He's aiming his frustration towards Obito only for the time being. Or else, he might just snap at the first person he lays his eyes on to anchor himself.

"But I don't understand. I'm so confused. All this time you fought for something while keeping one of them hidden amongst us?" He debates, voice a tone harsher than intended, and Minato shakes his head in disfavor.

"I know you're smart, Kakashi. I'm sure you know that when I say that we are one, I mean it to anyone who is willing to see us the same way. Obito did it even before I met him."

"Since when? How long?"

"Since the first time he ever stepped on this ground. He told me everything and asked to stay. And I let him. I saw the rare potential very few Alphas possess."

Kakashi lets out a dry, bitter laugh, refusing to believe the inevitable truth. He should have noticed it. Yet, he didn't even suspect it. His senses are worth nothing. 

"Who else knows?"

"I've never told anyone directly. But my mate knows. She knows everything about me. Everything I know."

Minato jerks his head towards the door, where they left the person Minato refers to as his mate. Not that Kakashi and the entire Institute haven't noticed or even gossiped about it, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise to hear that statement. For that matter, it does hit him with a sensation of longing, envy. 

He thought he had found himself a mate. Scratch that, he was sure Obito was his other half. Little did he know he was so foolishly wrong. 

With Obito being an Alpha, then Kakashi has nothing at all.

He remembers how he could so clearly hear Obito's thoughts while he was in his wolf form then, so startling coherently that Kakashi's pretty sure if he tries hard enough, he could actually reach him through telepathy.

Which leaves him beyond doubtful about lots of things altogether.

Maybe, Kakashi should permit him the benefit of the doubt before judging. Maybe Kakashi shouldn't let his past interfere with his present. Not when Obito has morphed himself into his life so firmly. 

"Do you trust him? Even when he's one of them?" he questions then, because despite the circumstances, he needs Minato's perspective, his opinion. His guidance.

"I do. Just as much as I trust you. He's proven his loyalty a long time ago," Minato says without any traces of doubt and all of Kakashi's defences suddenly crumble through his fingers, uncertain of what to believe, which path his heart should follow. All of them seem to lead back to Obito's arms. 

"I've kept his secret not only to protect him, but all of us as well." Minato proceeds, cutting off Kakashi's dilemma. 

"But why? Why's he here? Hiding?" The question is spoken more to himself than anyone else, but Minato provides him an answer anyhow.

"It's not my place to tell. You should give him a chance. Hear him out. There's more to know, and he's the only one who can tell you."

There's a lot more to know, that much is a given, and honestly Kakashi isn't quite sure he's ready to face it. "I don't want to see him. I'm not ready yet." _Not after leaving him behind the way he did, weeping and wounded._

"You want to see him, Kakashi. Stop lying to yourself."

Undoubtedly, he's dying to see Obito again and jump into his arms, that's the crystal clear truth that he can't hide from Minato. Not even from himself whatsoever.

Restlessly, Kakashi scrubs a hand down his face and sighs miserably. "Sensei, what do I do?"

"Listen to your heart. And remember. Obito is one of us. He's been keeping this place up and safe as much as I have."

Shame bashfully creeps up inside Kakashi's chest as he realizes his recent ungrounded actions and unreasonable behavior. In result, he avoids Minato's eyes. Too disappointed with himself. 

"Think about the Institute as well. You must keep it a secret for the sake of our safety." Minato reaches out, ruffling a hand through Kakashi's greasy sweaty hair that falls, curtaining his eyes as he hangs his head low dejectedly.

"I should be mad at you," he mumbles out feigning distaste, though deeply felt there's also the absolute feeling of relief.

Much obliged, Minato never fails to bring him ease.

"But you're not. Because you know you're overreacting." Minato scolds, standing up to circle the desk and land a supportive hand on Kakashi's shoulder, squeezing just slightly. "Come on. If you need more time, go take a walk or something. Just don't avoid this."

Minato escorts him back to the door, or rather, dragging Kakashi by his slouched shoulders with an arm around him. In the living room, Kushina is eating something on the sofa. Kakashi shyly bids her goodbye before coming to a stop abruptly, eyes going wide in a sudden shock.

"Wait," he brings a hand to Minato's chest, as if to alert him. "There was a Beta. Should we worry about it? Is the Institute safe?"

"Don't worry about it. You were the one out of your territory, weren't you? We're safe as long as we're in our lands' outskirts." Minato dismisses it without bother, and once more Kakashi is hit with shame, consequences of his own misconduct. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, just figure this out soon and let me know. I'll be here if you need me." Minato reminds him one last time, with a nod of assenting. Kakashi nods right back, stepping down the entrance staircase in not so remotely convinced steps yet.

"Thanks, sensei." He waves goodbye, gathering willpower to uphold himself. He must do right for Minato. For himself. For the Institute. This is way bigger than just his selfish feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Much to both his relief and apprehension, Obito isn't at his dorm. In fact, he's nowhere to be seen through the whole Institute. Gradually, Kakashi's hesitation gives place to a crippling anxiety, because Obito can't be found at all.

No one has seen him, or even heard from him ever since their last outing together. Unreachable and untrackable, it's like he’s disappeared from the face of the Earth entirely. 

Obstinate, Kakashi searches for him tirelessly through the woods, every morning going back to the same spot he so cruelly abandoned him. Obito's never there. Never anywhere. 

There only remained the fleeting memory of Obito's wolf form, miserable eyes staring up at him, begging and weeping. It only serves to make Kakashi's guilt grow bigger, suffocating with each passing day. Until he starts to believe that he deserves all this agony. He was the one who walked away first. 

For two weeks Obito's gone.

For two weeks Kakashi's soulless.

Then one day, after yet another quick trip to the mountains in the hopes of a rescue, Kakashi finds him sitting on the porch, waiting, unannounced. 

At first, he makes sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him, Kakashi's initial instinct is to run towards him, hug him, kiss him. Then he remembers he's supposed to be angry, upset and disappointed even. Obito had left without a warning, returned without a warning either. And at this point, Kakashi's ability for logic is long ravaged.

Moreover, he notices Obito's clean, dressed in fresh clothes, uninjured and healthy. For that, he takes a breath of relief, but the next intake of breath that follows is a fuming of disgruntlement.

"Can I ask… where have you been?" he says, ambling closer, clammy hands hidden behind his back as he clenches and unclenches his fists. 

"Around," Obito mumbles, staring up at him from his sitting position, black hoodie cradling his scarred face. His expression is sullen, and Kakashi titters, staring down at him through cold eyes.

"I've been looking for you, you know."

"Yeah I know. You've been calling for me."

Skeptically, Kakashi shakes his head and walks past him, heading towards his dormitory. "What does that even mean?" He doesn't need to see it, but he knows Obito is tagging close behind, and when he speaks again, his voice comes closer. 

"You know what that means very well. You've felt it too."

The swing of the door bursts a lot harsher than intended, and Kakashi steps foot inside the room in fretful stomps.

"Look, if you're worried about your secret, just relax. I won't tell anyone. You're safe. We're good." He turns around to face Obito, begrudgingly gesturing between them as if he's unable to abide to the thought of them ever reconciling. Even though that's all he's been craving.

Obito shuts the door gently behind him, before correcting. 

"I'm not worried about me. I worry about the Institute. This secret can't be revealed. Ever. For all those kids' safety. That's why I had to stay away for a while. To make sure they would be okay."

"I know that. I would never put their lives in danger. I know what this could cause." _But I still waited for you to look for me. Selfishly. Broken. Hopeful._

Although there is a greater reason why Obito was gone, Kakashi couldn't help feeling discarded, with lots of questions racing through his head. 

"Like I said, we're good, so you don’t need to worry." He repeats instead, what matters in the end is that Obito is there at that moment, safe and sound. All the rest is just pointless.

"Are we really? You can't even look me in the eye," Obito counters, and hearing that particular truth twists something sharply inside Kakashi's heart.

"What do you expect me to do? You just suddenly left. I look at you and all I see are your Alpha's eyes. The last time I saw those I almost ended up dead," he snaps, and the words that escape his mouth come unfiltered, presenting themselves harshly, unintended. But it's all out none the wiser, a fact not even Kakashi himself had considered. Obito takes them all in, like each one is a shot to his heart.

"But that wasn't me. I would never hurt you."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Their tones are growing louder, skyrocketing through the room, but none of them seem to care, too winded up by their feelings, like puppets of their own miscommunication.

"Yes. You know I'm telling you the truth. You can feel it." Obito insists, grabbing Kakashi's hand forcefully to place it over his chest. 

Kakashi strains against his hold, and an electric wave rushes through his body when his palm makes contact with Obito's skin "Stop saying that." He protests, hand trembling over the feeling of Obito's beating heart underneath.

"That you are my mate?"

It's an ever-present puzzle, question and answer united. Can they be mates? Can Kakashi accept an Alpha as his mate after neglecting their existence his whole life?

"Don't say it. Stop. We can't be," he chokes out, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes, but he no longer fights it, he allows himself to feel. Obito's mystifying scent, the thrudding beat of his heart. 

"Everything we've felt is real. We belong to each other," Obito tells him, loosening the grip around Kakashi's wrist, and to his surprise, the hand stays.

"You're an Alpha." Kakashi reminds him regardless.

"I am not anymore. I haven't been an Alpha ever since the day they threw me away, cast me out. I don't care about this hierarchy or about power. I just want to be with you."

"No, Obito.” Kakashi abruptly disconnects his hand, staggering a couple of steps back, shaking his head in denial. “You can't just decide you won't be an Alpha anymore. It runs in your veins, it flashes in your eyes."

Obito tries reaching out, very much like he did in his wolf form a few weeks ago, and as much as the thought hurts, Kakashi flinches, refusing his proximity.

"God, it all makes sense now. You not shifting, not having heat, not letting anyone in. You were hiding?" He spits out sourly, and he couldn't even feel when the first tear broke out, but they're there wetting his cheeks now. Shameless and unshielded.

"I let you in. Only you," Obito says through clenched teeth, to stress his intentions. 

"Because we're mates." Sarcasm is wrapped in Kakashi's statement, the word _mates_ tasting so wrong.

"You know damn well two people can't fall in love in a matter of days like we did. You know our bond is too strong for a reason."

"I don't care! I'm not going to date an Alpha. I can't believe I let you touch me. That I let you…" he trails off, closing his eyes tightly to get rid of all the memories flowing through his mind. "The knot… wasn't because of any bond. It was just you being an Alpha."

Obito's expression saddens suddenly, and Kakashi feels the pain coursing through his own veins. With his head lowered Obito says, "That's not true, Kakashi. You know you don't mean that." When he lifts his eyes up to Kakashi again, they're dark and filled with sorrow. And his voice doesn't sound too far from that either. "I was going to tell you. I swear. I just didn't know how to. I never wanted to keep things from you. Especially after we—“

"Thank you for your honesty. Now you can leave." Kakashi interrupts brusquely, and once again tries moving past him towards the door, so he can see him out, or walk out himself. Unexpectedly, Obito grabs him by the hand and spins him around to face him.

"I won't," he says determinantly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you!" The clamor catches Kakashi completely off guard, so he gasps, astonished eyes boring into Obito. "I'm not going to give up now just because you're being unreasonable. I'll give you time and space, as long as you need, but only after I tell you everything."

"No, I'm so done with all of this. Please, leave me alone." Kakashi pleads, unprepared for whatever more revelations he's about to hear. It's too much. And it's not enough all at once.

"Do you know why I decided to come here all those years ago? Do you know why I was cast out from my pack? Why I've been hiding?" Obito continues, boldly crowding Kakashi's space and cupping his face with both hands, not ever refraining from it even when Kakashi keeps his eyes shut.

"I don't care."

"You. You are the reason. It's always been you."

Kakashi's eyes split open, and he sobs through the lump forming around his throat. "What?" 

"These scars," he holds Kakashi's hand and places it over his face, covering the marks on his cheek, "I got it when I fought against my own family, my own pack, to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

Trembling fingers trace the scars ruptured against the skin on the right half of Obito’s face. The tissue hasn't been fresh anymore for a long time, and it shouldn't look this appealing or even make Obito all the more attractive, but it does. It's his. It's him. Part of his history.

"I made a promise to find you, to protect you. And I've kept it. I ran away from my family for years while I was searching for you. When I found you here, I didn't think twice before knocking on that door, begged to stay."

Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat. "It was you? The boy, is you?"

Deep in his mind, the faceless boy from his nightmares slowly takes form, and the more he tries to push those memories away, the more they fall into place.

The feelings. The bond. They were all likely to one day rise again between them. It leaves room for no further argument.

Somehow it all makes clear sense.

"I've turned against my own family, gave up on my power, all for you. Because I knew from the start you were my mate. I'm not going to force you to be with me. I've never asked anything in return from you for all these years. I was okay just being next to you, knowing that you were okay and happy. I can walk through that door right now and never talk to you again if that's what you really want. But the truth is out, I've done what I had to do. It's up to you what happens between us now. Just say it."

Gasoline is poured onto the spark of fear in his belly. It's not like he thinks it's all alright so easily. He's far away from any inner peace. Obito just took words and fashioned them into a knife, sinking it in with cold black eyes in his heart. 

It's slowly that he removes his defences and replaces anger with relief. All his life he's suffered with the irresolution inherited from his past, and now, just like that, it's been cleared out and solved like a cloudy sky turning to a vast sun rise.

"Obito…" He manages a breath, too stunned to utter any other words.

It's not enough to convince Obito, as he lets his hands drop from his face and walks away, heading straight to the door.

Kakashi shuts off everything else from his mind and asks himself mentally. What is it that he really wants? And the answer is simple. He spins on his heels, saunters in time and slams the door shut brutally just as Obito grips the handle. 

"I don't want you to leave," he says through heaved breaths, and Obito gazes in a stupor at him. "I love you."

Fear evaporates like water under an early summer sun. When Obito pushes him against the door and claims his mouth, fear is nothing but an illusion. Their mouths press and fit into each other passionately, eager hands touching and caressing every inch of skin they can reach.

In the twilight of the room, Obito stands close enough to take Kakashi's breath into his mouth and to breathe in his scent. His arms wrap around Kakashi's waist and in one gentle pull their skin touches. Kakashi feels his hand in his hair, fingers cradling through it to pull slightly, eliciting a soft moan from him. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Kakashi isn't sure what he's sorry for, but the apologies fall free into the kiss anyway. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that for me."

With a sigh of relief, Obito lifts Kakashi right off his feet, carrying him toward the bed, letting him fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another. 

"I would do it all over again. Just to have you in my arms like this."

Then he's all business, undoing his own jeans, pulling them off and peeling off his hoodie, then doing the same to Kakashi's until he's fully naked, before crawling on the bed. 

The bed shifts as Obito moves from the edge over Kakashi and straddles him on his knees, bracing his arms on either side of his shoulders.

Hooded eyes watch him, cloudy with eagerness, mouth tight with restraint.

"I thought about you every single day. I waited for you. And you were here all this time. I'm so stupid for not recongnizing you before, oh my god." Kakashi's words are swallowed down his throat as Obito kisses from his sensitive toes upward, slowly, his hands on his thighs, always just a little higher than the kisses. Kakashi's back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. His head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping his lips.

"I might have done a little trick for that." Obito smirks, a hand wrapping around Kakashi's cock to tug at it firmly.

Kakashi missed it so much. His touch. His body. His voice. "What do you mean?" he croaks with his eyes slipping shut.

"Doesn't matter right now," it's what he says, fingers pressing and teasing. "God, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before. I was trying to protect you. Needed to keep you safe."

Obito's fingers are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch Kakashi's skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over his length, his body has a transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the pleasure he thought he would never feel again so fast. Obito leans down to capture his lips in another heated kiss with raw intensity, breathing fast, heart rates faster.

It's intoxicating.

Their breaths rise in visible puffs and though there is a soft wind they are warm with one another.

His head moves around to Kakashi's left ear and he whispers what's coming next, "Missed fucking you."

Suddenly Kakashi's body is off pause-mode and he pulls back for a kiss that's both soft and hard, touching him is like being handed the holy grail, like his heart is mended by Obito's fingers short circuiting his mind in the best possible way.

Obito lowers into another kiss. The pressure and pace increase, tongues coming together once more, breathing through noses in heated attempts to stay connected.

Their hardening lengths brush and simultaneously they hiss and rock into each other until Obito pulls away completely, chuckling at Kakashi's immediate whine.

He brushes Kakashi’s chest with his palm, gently. “I'm always going to keep my promise.”

Kakashi closes his eyes, gratitude apparent in his brow and mouth, sighing in glee.

Obito brushes past a nipple with a thumb, and a shiver indicates it, steadily hardening. 

“Obito…” He bites at his lips, back arching once again, requesting for Obito to bring up his other hand and tease both nipples with both thumbs. 

Lowering his head towards his chest, Obito bares his teeth at the nubs, then latches his mouth into it, taking the nipple and lapping his tongue over it.

“Keep… d-doing that,” Kakashi stammers, body writhing.

“What am I doing?” Obito questions, smirking.

“Please.”

Close enough. Obito gives in and takes the other nub in his mouth and carefully massages it with his teeth, poking his tongue through intermittently like kisses while thumbing the reddening area of his other abused nipple.

The response from Kakashi is an unhelpful turn of his head and exhale through his nose, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest indicates he's enjoying it.

Falling to his elbows, Obito kisses Kakashi's cheek, quickly shifting over to his jaw and kissing his way up below his blushing ears.

“Tell me how you like this.”

A whimper ripples from Kakashi's throat. "Keep doing it." 

As Obito’s kissing, sucking, and nibbling his ear, Kakashi runs his fingers through Obito’s hair and moans quietly, melting against the mattress.

Once Obito is done with both ears, he pulls away to see Kakashi with his eyes closed again, head tilted back into the pillow. Obito wipes away the fringe out of his face, admiring the beautiful mess underneath him even though, personally, he feels he’s barely begun.

He touches his sternum and runs a finger down the center to his ribs and stomach, into the coarse trail of hair to where his cock lays, and touches the tip.

Kakashi hisses and squirms at the touch, and spurred on, Obito pulls him by his legs, holding them apart.

Bleary eyed, Kakashi mutters in a moan, “M-Mark me, Obito.”

Without further restraint, Obito takes one leg in both hands and dips in to work. Suckling and licking over the spot of a hickey, grazing his teeth over it sluggishly. 

Kakashi moans and tenses, hands reaching for Obito’s hair, pulling and pushing him in more. The strands slide through his fingers as Obito rises from between his legs with a kiss to the right knee.

With his free hand, Obito grabs hold of one of his legs to pull him partially on his lap, then reaches between Kakashi legs and brushes across the puckered entrance with his thumb.

Kakashi digs his heels into the bed as he keens at the contact.

Coming around again, Obito pushes his index finger inside at one of Kakashi’s thrusts, discovering how easy it is, what with Kakashi's slick slipping down his entrance. 

Obito adds two fingers this time and goes in, the hole swallowing the digits, and he rubs against the heat in slow motions. 

Soon, another finger is inserted, thrust speed increasing. With his now free hand, Obito pulls Kakashi’s legs further apart and rubs into the hickey on his thigh.

Kakashi lets out a cry and clutches harder at the sheets.

Eventually his trembling hands come up to touch Obito’s sides, fingers languid and relying on muscle memory to guide him across his back.

The touch is gentle like their kisses and then steadily becomes more urgent, hands kneading into skin. But Obito doesn't let him continue, sprawling his body flat on the mattress, fingers never leaving Kakashi's hole as guttural groans fill the air when Obito takes his cock in his mouth.

He drags his lips up the swelling length, collecting pre-cum and wetting him along the way, stopping at the head to curl his experienced tongue around, then comes back down until he's fully in his mouth. He teases, dipping his tongue between the hardened skin, tracing along it protruding veins. Humming and sucking, he draws out the delicious soft moans from his lover that he adores so much. Gently he runs his sharp teeth upward then kisses the head. It's too soon that he pops out his mouth, but before Kakashi can protest, he's back to repositioning himself so their heads are level once more, kissing him.

"Obito...” Kakashi moans into his mouth, feeling his own taste on his tongue, letting their lips touch, but not enough to reciprocate. “More.”

“More what?” Obito asks, rubbing Kakashi's throbbing and spit slippery erection.

“Please, just more.”

Obito dances his fingers to the base and massages into his public hairs. Kakashi keens at the touch, foot coming up, bumping Obito’s calf.

With how soft and wet his insides are already, Obito doesn't need to spend a lot of time opening him up, probably could go right in if he wanted to. A moment of debating, he decides against it, and puts two fingers back in and immediately Kakashi’s legs spread.

The walls of his insides clench around him. Obito shoves a third finger in. “I'll never leave you again, I promise,” he coos.

Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut and bucks into his fingers. “Want you. Now.”

While Kakashi continues to mutter fragments of his want, Obito coaxes him onto his stomach, and slides a pillow under his arms. He rubs at the indents of the sheets on his skin, then kisses from his shoulders down to the globes of Kakashi’s ass and gives a small bite. A longer one after Kakashi kicks up an insistent leg asking for more.

He grabs onto the meat of the backs of his thighs and trails nibbles down his backside, a bite on his opposite cheek.

The angle, and view, are much appreciated. Flushed puckered hole pulsing in anticipation at him. In slides three fingers, twisting, scissoring, thrusting and brushing the loosened walls until Kakashi’s mumbling turns to needy whines. Obito knows he’d be ashamed of making it if he were in his right mind.

Obito massages Kakashi’s cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart for a time and then he's holding him open to center himself. Drawing in a breath, Obito begins to push inside. He returns his hands to the bed to brace himself, then gently he rocks his hips forward, cinching himself in a little time. Even though he's sure Kakashi's prepped to the fullest, he still feels tight, though not enough for it to feel uncomfortable for either of them.

Sliding right in would take the fun out of it. Once he feels the edge of Kakashi's hipbone wedge into his groin, he stills and waits for Kakashi to fully adjust, expression softened, hand clenching the sheets less. This position is nice for hitting where he likes it, but it prevents Obito from seeing Kakashi’s face. 

“Let me hear you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi moans and presses his face into the pillow.

Just as Obito can’t refuse a request, neither can Kakashi. He complies and lays the side of his face on the pillow so Obito can see his profile. He glances back at him, a resigning smile on his lips.

Obito then lowers to his forearms and elbows so they are flush together, Obito fitting into the curve of Kakashi’s back, both of their bodies hot to the touch. 

He nibbles from one shoulder and ends with a kiss on his other one, sweetly and slowly. Lifting out of Kakashi to the tip, he pushes back in, testing his own balance, range, and hold from within.

A sound that sounds a lot like his name comes from Kakashi’s lips and Obito picks up the pace, building a safe rhythm that they’d both last. Kakashi soon catches on and lifts to his knees to meet Obito’s thrusts, hands clenching the sheets with each upward movement. 

The closeness is intoxicating. Sweltering heat between them, sweat sticking with each slap of skin, pulses feeling with each touch, breaths labored in fervency.

Obito shifts a knee and nudges the inside of Kakashi’s leg. It doesn't take long for him to get the picture and they are now both getting to their knees, Kakashi dipping forward to accommodate their almost non existing height differences, butting his weight on his elbows.

Obito lays his hands on top of Kakashi’s, overlapping their fingers, squeezing them together as he slams in for a powerful thrust.

Kakashi’s head lifts from the bed with a glorious curse and Obito thrusts in again, knowing he found his sweet spot.

He savors the taste of Kakashi’s skin, sucking and biting the skin, how he presses up into him for more. Another at his shoulder. Another at his neck. One on each ear.

He removes his right hand off of Kakashi’s and teases a nipple then trails it down to his leaking erection. "Come with me, baby "

A few more thrusts inside and Kakashi responds, throat dry, “I'm close." He squeezes his eyes shut, turning his head to the side. Kakashi reaches around for one of Obito’s hands, then looks at him, eyes soft. “Together.” 

Though the angle is not the most comfortable, their mouths crash together, tongues mimicking the movements of their joined hips.

Obito takes hold of Kakashi’s thighs and spreads him wider, opening him up more, breaths quickening in anticipation.

Obito takes the chance to angle his next thrusts to ram into Kakashi’s prostate relentlessly and they both arch, moaning loudly in unison as both come together. The knot forms and swells almost immediately, and Kakashi lets out a sigh as he wiggles his ass to accommodate it. 

They grow still, release shivers, riding out through the rest of their orgasm still connected by the knot.

Obito’s collapses forwards, his deadweight pinning Kakashi to the bed, almost to the point it gets difficult to raise his chest fully as he comes back to earth.

Kakashi’s eyes are closed, looking happy and content as he rests.

“Will you stay?” Kakashi asks, brows furrowed, sounding hesitant. 

An arm comes around Kakashi, a hand finding its way into his hair once more, stroking his scalp.

They lay like that for a long time, breathing, taking in the moment of their prolonged coupling. With Obito petting his hair, sleep overtakes Kakashi almost immediately, but he only allows himself to drift into slumber once he hears Obito saying.

"I'm not going anywhere. My place is with you."

Then the night becomes day, and the stars blend into the blue, and when Kakashi calls fondly in his sleep for his Alpha, it becomes the reason behind Obito's grin.

Even under the dim lights peeking through the windows, the scattering of Obito's scars are visible in the rising morning, carved all over his back and chest. Moreover, Kakashi's curiosity has always surfaced whenever he looked at them, even more so when he touched them. He never once dared asking, too scared of their past, too scared of going overboard into a place he doesn't belong, when the truth is that he is the very cruel reason those scars were marked on Obito's skin.

Wistfully, Kakashi is the cause of most of Obito's tragedies. And reciprocally, Obito can state the same about Kakashi. He supposes it's about time to bring out all the questions that have been sitting at the tip of his tongue for too long.

Feathery touches from Kakashi's fingertips graze down the stretch of a long scar that chains across his hip, and Obito shivers, eyelids trembling in his sleep. Lying face to face, they haven't moved from the bed, Obito hasn't even pulled out of Kakashi's tight hole. Flaccid yet long cock nestled snugly inside of him. Kakashi snuggles closer to Obito's chest, and the movement makes the cock slip out a bit, so Kakashi, keeping a leg draped over Obito's hip, quickly reaches behind and adjusts the cock back in, causing a hiss to break through Obito's teeth. 

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?" Obito hums, grimacing as he slowly resurfaces from his sleep, eyes blinking open to meet Kakashi lying next to him.

"About me. About us." Clarifies Kakashi, gracing Obito with a warm smile. "You said you knew at first sight. Did you see me in that cage all beaten up and fell in love with that?"

A chuckle briefly leaves Obito's lips, but then a furrow forms in between his brows, and he licks his lips before speaking.

"That wasn't the first time I saw you." His voice is still gruff from sleep, but his eyes are focused and stern. 

Kakashi purses his lips, confused. "It wasn't?"

Gravelly, Obito sighs, hand reaching and curling over the curve of Kakashi's waist, as if to keep him anchored before reciting his own story.

"The first time I ever saw you, I was running in the woods. I watched you playing with some other children for a while. And then I made the mistake of telling my pack. When they realized you were an Omega they decided to capture you and make you my slave, to fill in until I could find a real, more acceptable mate, as they said."

Kakashi listens assiduously, those words somewhat not cutting wounds as deep as would have deemed. Not when he has Obito by his side, inside him, and the rest of the world be damned. So he only nods, hand rubbing gently up and down Obito's bicep, where he can feel the edges of another scar.

"I felt so guilty. If only I had kept my mouth shut… none of that would have happened. Your pack would still be alive," Obito mumbles tenuously, with dispontent eyes. Kakashi brings a hand to cup Obito's face, lifting his gaze at him. Only when he catches and locks the other's eyes with his does he speak.

"It wasn't your fault. I'll never blame you. In the end, you saved me and lost everything."

The memories from his former pack have mostly vanished from his mind anyway. He lived with them for a short while after being adopted. With no memories from his biological parents, Kakashi lived that lone wolf life quite literally. 

"I didn't lose you, though," Obito says quietly, voice laced with a fondness so imperishable it has Kakashi weak in the knees.

"You're so cheesy." He feels himself blushing, ears fevering up, and to any further embarrassment, he attempts a change of subject. "Tell me about those tricks you mentioned. I'm curious."

Obito stares off into nothing in particular, just above the spot on Kakashi's shoulder while he seeks out his words, rolls them around his tongue until they don't taste bitterly anymore, and at last he begins. 

"I am what they call 'gifted'." He looks at Kakashi, reading the reactions he's pulling from him. "My grandfather would always tell me that I was special, even more so than any other Alpha. Because of my abilities. I guess that's why they won't ever stop chasing me."

Obito pauses, studying Kakashi's face. Despite the astonishment, and the rapid increase of his heart beat, Kakashi just nods, motioning for him to continue. 

He's aware of the legends. Gifted Alphas have always been a well known shared tale amongst wolves. But one actually being seen is some sort of rarity.

Nonetheless, such wolves are supposed to be feared and avoided at all costs. Such wolves only bring nothing but cruelty and bloodshed. Even common Alphas dread their existence. 

In a sense, the fact that Obito is one of them, proves that legends are just rumors, never holding total authenticity. No matter how much power Obito holds, his righteous heart will always prevail, it will always be his best weapon against any enemy. And for that reason, Kakashi loves him irrevocably.

"Very rarely, some Alphas will be born with some kind of power, not inherited, just naturally assembled. Mine is to control Omegas emotions." Obito reveals, and this time Kakashi can't hold back the gasp that tumbles out of his mouth as realization downs to him that Obito is everything and much more, all wrapped in one with a ribbon on it.

Obito himself is a gift.

"That's why they started kidnapping them. So I could experiment on them. At first, it was fun for me. I thought I was just playing. Then, you came and I realized it was wrong." Obito chews his lip morbidly, preserved memories running through his mind like a permanent curse. A lot of uncertainties start fitting into sense, and Kakashi finally resolves to speak. 

"Is that why you've kept distance? From everybody?"

Obito nods, still keeping his gaze afloat. "But they were still unconsciously attracted to my Alpha. No matter what I try to do to keep them away."

"Are you perhaps using those tricks on me?" Kakashi asks in a jocular tone, that works to pull a tiny smile from Obito's features. 

"Not anymore. Ever since we mated for the first time. But before that, I had to. It made me feel guilty every single time, but I had to keep you away from me. I thought I could. I thought you would be better off without me."

Matter of factly, Kakashi never knew where his antipathy for Obito came from, or even how it all started. All this time, he's never known exactly how to deal with such negative feelings towards someone he barely knew.

Obito made Kakashi loathe him unjustifiably, and in some ways, Kakashi does feel violated, only on the other hand, if he were in Obito's shoes, he thinks he would have done the same. 

That's when Kakashi realizes that Obito must have acquired full self control over his gifts. With his power, he could benefit in many ways, he could rule and conquer everything, he could defeat anyone. Yet, this is the life he chose to live, with nothing more than a roof to sleep in and food to feed himself, just to be by Kakashi's side without even expecting reciprocity, or any kind of acknowledgement. 

"But when you came to me, and everything we have felt thus far, is all genuine. I'm sorry. I promise, I will never do it again. Can you trust me?" Obito asks, so filled with unconditional regret that Kakashi can feel burning down his own body like acid. Instantly, he cups Obito's face and says.

"I trust you. With all my life."

Obito lets out a shaky breath in relief. But his eyes are still unfocused. Probably charged with more emotions still left unspoken. Kakashi will give him time to put it all out, regardless of everything. They have all the time in the world, after all. Just being together. Loving each other. They can get there eventually.

"Hiding your wolf is also a form of your gift?" he asks that too, taking advantage of the moment, the opportunity and the availability of sorts.

"That I've mastered on my own. While I was a runaway I learned how to hide my powers. Even my scent. I've learned how to put my wolf to sleep and keep my emotions leveled. That's why no one could ever find me, or notice my true form. That's why you couldn't recognize me."

"What made you change your mind? After so long? About being with me?" 

Kakashi is serving a banquet of questions, and Obito's just taking it all carelessly, wanting to come clean once and for all.

"I started spending time with you, and then I couldn't resist it anymore." Obito explains, blushing rising up his cheeks. "The more I knew of you, the more I knew I loved you."

Kakashi inches closer to steal a kiss then. Innocent and full of passion. When he pulls away, Obito is left staring at him with stunned eyes, which kind of contradicts with the filthy way Obito's still buried deep inside him and the extensive round of sex they just had.

"Kakashi, why don't you hate me?" Obito blurts, and Kakashi frowns.

"Why would I?"

"Everything you went through, it was all my fault."

"And everything I have today is also because of you. You've kept your promise, you came here for me. Looked after me all this time in silence. If anything, I'm thankful. I'm everything I am because of you."

They kiss again, this time long and deep, tongues meeting in sensual drags. Soon, fervent hands are mapping down each other's bodies, and Obito attempts a few shallow thrusts of his hips that ripples a moan from Kakashi's throat. He can feel Obito starting to swell up inside him, but convenience speaks louder, and once again he breaks the kiss, running a spread out palm down Obito's chest. 

Kakashi's flushed and breathing heavily, too riled up already, but he isn't done speaking his mind. He needs to make sure Obito hears all of it.

"I guess coming with gifts also brings you a heart. You have the most beautiful one I've ever seen," he whispers, hand pressing ever so slightly over Obito's heart, beating with a rapid force Kakashi can feel buzzing on his own palm.

Induced, Obito wraps a hand around Kakashi's hip and pulls him in, his cock sliding up further inside him, this time fully hard. Kakashi keens, clutching desperately at Obito's bicep and rolling his hips lazily just to feel the thickness throbbing inside his walls.

They fuck again, uttering more promises and love declararions, like they can't get enough of hearing it, saying it. After orgasming a couple more times, their bodies reach a spent state where none of them can no longer move or speak anymore. 

Which is pointless when all they need is to feel each other there, in one another's arms, the rest of the world falling mute and leaving only the stillness of the sailing breeze breaking through the windows, and the scent of sunshine, rain and earth.


End file.
